Step To Love You
by Zebri JOY
Summary: \Chap 6 up/ "Waeyo? Ada apa denganmu?"/"Aku akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun oppa padamu"/ "Kau … kau menjualku?"/ "Aniyo, aku tak sekejam itu Kyu"/"Lalu apa sebutannya jika seorang istri tega menjaminkan suaminya hanya karena uang?"/ "Lebih baik kita bercerai saja"/KyuMin/YAOI or BL/Chaptered/Gaje baal/Newbie/DLDR/RnR please :)
1. One

**Tokyo-Jepang, 13 Juli 2009**

Seorang _namja_ tengah menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik dinding yang berbatasan langsung dengan sebuah lapangan dipenuhi rerumputan hijau nan luas. Matanya tengah terfokus pada seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menghampiri seorang _namja_ yang sedari tadi duduk menyendiri sembari membaca sebuah buku nan tebal.

"pelmisi…" sapa gadis kecil tersebut, sontak membuat _namja_ yang sedari tadi membaca buku tebal itu terpaksa harus menoleh kepada gadis kecil dihadapannya.

Dari sini _namja_ mungil ini dapat melihat semua yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu pada _namja_ berbuku, bahkan ia dapat mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia dapat melihat raut bingung dari _namja_ berbuku itu.

"_nani_?" Tanya _namja_ berbuku itu dengan bahasa Jepang yang lumayan ia kuasai.

Gadis kecil itu mengulurkan coklat berbentuk hati tersebut pada _namja_ berbuku itu "telimalah coklat ini _onni_-_tan_" tukas gadis kecil itu lagi.

_Namja_ berbuku itu terlihat mengerutkan kening tanda bingung "untuk apa? _Onni_-_tan_ tidak membeli coklat" jawabnya.

"_onni_-_tan_ cukup menelima coklat pembelian dali _onni_-_tan_ yang disana" jawabnya seraya menunjuk dinding persembunyian _namja_ mungil yang sedari tadi mengintip.

Mendengar perkataan polos gadis kecil itu yang menunjuk dirinya, sontak dengan gesit ia menyembunyikan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menyembul untuk mengintip.

_Namja_ berbuku itu ikut menoleh apa yang ditunjuk oleh lengan mungil gadis kecil dihadapannya, namun ia tak mendapati seorang pun disana. _Namja_ berbuku itu tersenyum dan menerima coklat pemberian gadis kecil itu ah ralat mungkin gadis ini hanya suruhan dari _onni_-_tan_ yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

"_arigato_ _gozaimash_" ujar _namja_ berbuku itu seraya mengacak halus surai lembut mlik gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa _onni_-_tan_" jawab gadis kecil itu dan berlari ke dinding—persembunyian _namja_ mungil pengintip itu.

Sementara itu, _namja_ berbuku itu hanya tersenyum seraya memasukan coklat berbentuk hati itu kedalam tas selempang miliknya dan kembali larut pada buku tebal itu.

.

* * *

.

"_onni_-_tan_ aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik" ujar gadis kecil itu pada _namja_ mungil yang sedari tadi bersembunyi.

_Namja_ itu menghela nafas lega seraya membuka tas nya untuk mencari sesuatu "hei kau hampir membuatku ketahuan" ujar _namja_ mungil itu pada gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"_Gomen_ _nasai_ _onni_-_tan_, habisnya _onni_-_tan_ belbuku itu telus beltanya. Dan aku bingung ingin menjawab apa? kan tugasku hanya untuk membelikan (read:memberi) coklat itu" jawabnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"baiklah, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Hana-_chan_, _arigato_ _gozaimash_" ujar _namja_ itu seraya memberikan 3 buah lolipop yang sudah ia siapkan untuk gadis kecil bernama lengkap **Chizuru** **Hana**. "kembalilah, sebelum ibumu panik mencarimu" lanjut _namja_ itu.

"ehm" jawab anak itu dengan anggukan "_bye_ _bye_ _onni_-_tan_" lanjut anak itu seraya berlari meninggalkan _namja_ mungil atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Sungmin—seorang mahasiswa semester 2 di **University** **of** **Tokyo**-**Jepang**.

_Namja_ bernama Sungmin—yang sedari tadi selalu mengintip dibalik dinding. Sungmin kembali mengintip _namja_ berbuku itu, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah hamparan luas rerumputan hijau.

'Kemana dia?' batin Sungmin sedih.

**.:.**

**^^Step To Love You^^**

**By :: Zebri JOY ©**

**.**

**Pair :: KyuMin Always**

**.**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun |Lee Sungmin | Kim Yongra | Chizuru Hana**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate :: T+ **

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake sumpah, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya, tetapi Fic ini real milik saya ^.^v**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**^^Step To Love You^^**

**::**

**.**

**SEOUL 2013**

Seorang _yeoja_ duduk bersandar pada sofa nan lebar seraya membolak balikan halaman majalah yang memamerkan aksesoris wanita entah itu tas, sepatu, atau gaun buatan desaigner terkenal. Sesekali pula _yeoja_ tersebut menggenggam remot TV guna mencari chanel acara kesukaannya.

'_ting tong ting tong'_

Suara bel pintu pun tak ia hiraukan sama sekali, bahkan untuk membukakan pintu untuk seseorang di balik daun pintu pun ia terlihat enggan. Sedikit menoleh kearah daun pintu lalu mengedikan bahu tanda tak peduli.

'Cklek'

'Blam'

"Aku pulang" suara bass yang terdengar amat lirih itu pun berhasil mengintrupsi kegiatan sang _yeoja_ itu.

_Yeoja_ tersebut segera menoleh ke arah daun pintu, disana terlihat seorang _namja_ jangkung berkulit putih pucat serta stelan jas yang amat pas ditubuhnya sedang membuka kedua pasang sepatu kerjanya.

_Yeoja_ itu segera menghampiri _namja_ itu, "_nae_ _nampyeon_" teriaknya senang seraya berlari kecil menghampiri _namja_ yang terlihat kesulitan dengan kedua pasang sepatu, serta tas kerjanya yang mengganggu pergerakannya.

"_waeyo_ _chagiya_?" Tanya _namja_ itu pada _yeoja_ yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

_Yeoja_ itu membentangkan majalahnya dengan semangat 45, berceloteh tak jelas yang hanya dapat di ketahui oleh kaum wanita. _Namja_ itu mulai terlihat jengah akan kelakuan istrinya.

_Namja_ itu menghela nafas berat "Yongra _chagi_ bisakah kau mempersilahkan suamimu ini untuk beristirahat sejenak?" ujar _namja_ itu lembut.

_Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Yongra itu berhenti berceloteh dari kegiatan 'mari membeli aksesoris keluaran terbaru' – saat sang suami menegurnya. "ahh Kyu _chagi_ _miahae_" ujar Yongra menyesal, dengan raut yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

_Namja_ itu mengacak gemas rambut istrinya yan lembut itu seraya terkekeh pelan "_Gwaenchana_ istriku" jawabnya berusaha menenangkan Yongra –istrinya.

Yongra kembali sibuk dengan majalah fashionnya, berjalan ke dapur tanpa melayani suaminya "_Geurae_ Kyu _chagi_ ingin apa? Mandi atau makan malam terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Yongra dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada majalah, mengabaikan suaminya yang terlihat mulai jengah kembali.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berpikir "ehm kalau begitu aku akan mandi dan kau siapkan makan malam _ne_ _chagi_?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada istrinya yang masih saja terfokus pada majalah menyebalkan itu.

"_geurae_, baiklah, Kyu _chagi_ mandilah!" jawab Yongra singkat seraya membalik lembaran majalah utnuk ke halaman selanjutnya. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa berdecak kesal pada majalah jelek terkutuk itu. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka untuk melakukan ritual mandi.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuju ruang makan yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur mereka. Ia kembali dengan kaos biru serta celana pendek dengan warna senada dan juga helaian rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan berantakan memberikan kesan _sexy_ dan tampan sekaligus. *kyu sexy lol?

Kini Kyuhyun telah menempati salah satu kursi meja makan, dari sini ia dapat melihat sang istri—Yongra tengah sibuk dengan ponsel, tidak lagi majalah sialan itu. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal dengan kelakuan Yongra yang selalu mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Yongra" pekik Kyuhyun dengan sabar. Namun Yongra sama sekali tak bergeming dari ponsel yang sedang digenggam sang istri.

"Yongra" tukasnya mulai kesal dengan istrinya yang tak beranjak sedikitpun dari sana.

"YONGRA" teriak Kyuhyun dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak.

Yongra terperangah dengan teriakan Kyuhyun pun segera menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus kesal "_Oppa_ kau membentak ku?" Tanya Yongra tak percaya. Kyuhyun yang sadar akan perbuatannya pun hanya bisa diam tak bergeming. Beginilah panggilan untuk Kyuhyun saat Yongra sedang marah.

Kyuhyun menunduk, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan "_mianhae_ Yongra, aku hanya—

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Tanya Yongra kesal dengan tatapan amarah yang membuat Kyuhyun ciut pada istrinya.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya kelu "_mianhae_ Yongra, aku tak bermaksud—

'Blam'

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menjelaskan, namun memang dasarnya Yongra yang pemarah dan memang tak mau mendengar penjelasannya sepertinya membuatnya harus mengurungkan niat. Dan kembali tidur disofa karena pintu kamar yang sudah pasti akan di kunci dari dalam oleh Yongra – istrinya.

.

* * *

.

Paginya rumah pasangan Cho yang sedang sarapan pagi di selimuti oleh keheningan, hingga sebuah suara membebaskan mereka dari keheningan.

Kyuhyun meletakan garpu serta pisaunya "Yongra _chagi_, _mianhae_ aku tak bermaksud membentakmu" jelas Kyuhyun pada Yongra yang terlihat menyibukan diri dengan sarapan paginya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir Yongra.

"_Chagiya_ _mianhae_" tukas Kyuhyun dengan eskpresi sesendu mungkin, berharap sang istri akan luluh padanya dan memaafkan kesalahannya. Dan _gotcha_, Yongra pun menatap Kyuhyun lembut walau masih tersirat kekesalan diwajah istrinya itu.

Yongra mengulum senyum semanis mungkin "baiklah, aku memaafkanmu Kyu, keundae Kyu _chagi_ tak boleh membentak-ku lagi. Aku menangis semalaman karena _oppa_" jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang amat menghayati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada sang istri dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya 'bahkan matamu tak sembab sama sekali' batin nya miris melihat sang istri yang berbohong padanya.

'srek'

Yongra mendorong piringnya—tanda ia sudah selesai sarapan.

"_Chagi_ aku selesai, aku akan pergi menemui sahabat lamaku, kebetulan ia sudah selesai dengan _study_ nya di Jepang. Akan aku kenalkan pada mu nanti" jelas Yongra seraya berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tas jinjing _merk_ terkenal yang menggantung di bahu kirinya.

'chup'

Kecupan singkat dari Yongra pada pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap sang istri seraya tersenyum.

"ku antar?" tanyanya.

"tak perlu aku tahu kau sibuk, bekerjalah dengan baik agar aku bisa membeli aksesoris baru" jawabnya, kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju pintu seraya melambaikan telapak tangannya kecil.

'blam'

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas. Kembali melanjutkan sarapannya untuk segera bekerja. Seusai sarapan, Kyuhyun pun segera membersihkan meja makan. Bergeas untuk pergi bekerja.

.

* * *

.

Aku bergegas bersiap, memakai sepatu kerjaku berjalan menghampiri pintu tak lupa membawa tas kerjaku. Mengunci pintu apartemen kami, what kami? Ya aku dan istriku. Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku keluar lingkungan apartemen untuk mencapai Halte Bus yang berada di sebrang apartemenku.

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, seorang karyawan biasa di sebuah perusahaan terkenal di SEOUL. Entahlah, aku termasuk _namja_ beruntung atau justu sebaliknya. Kurasa aku termasuk _namja_ beruntung, seorang _namja_ biasa yang bisa menikahi seorang _yeoja_ cantik bernama Kim Yongra. Gadis cantik dari kalangan berada yang haus akan aksesoris wanita keluaran terbaru dari desaigner terkenal.

Aku dan Yongra menikah sekitar 4 tahun lalu, karena sebuah perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orang tua kami. Tapi aku mencintainya, ya aku yakin itu, walau kami bersatu karena sebuah perjodohan tapi aku memang mencintainya.

Kehidupan kami memang tidak bisa dikatakan dekat untuk golongan suami-istri. Kami sama sama sibuk dengan urusan kami. Aku hanya seorang karyawan dan ia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama teman temannya yang selalu membicarakan _fashion_.

Kami hidup di sebuah apartemen kecil, bahkan aku tak mempunyai kendaraan, motor?mobil? itu jauh dari kemampuanku. _Semuanya habis tak tersisa untuk kami sedikitpun._ Setiap hari aku harus menaiki bus untuk mencapai kantorku.

Sekarang aku berdiri di halte bersama orang-orang yang senasib denganku. Tak seberapa lama akhirnya bus pun tiba. Segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu bus bagian depan yang tengah tenganga lebar itu.

'bruk'

Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Segera ku bungkukan tubuhku 90 derajat guna meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

"_mianhae_ _jeongmal_ _mianhae_" ujarku masih dengan membungkuk .

"ah _gwaenchana_" jawabnya singkat dan segera melanjutkan jalannya menuju **Kona** **Beans**—café yang tak jauh dari apartemen kecilku.

"maaf apa anda juga akan naik bus tuan?" Tanya seorang dari dalam bus yang kuyakini adalah sang supir.

Akupun tersadar dari apa yang telah kulakukan "ah nde" jawabku dan beranjak menaiki bus yang akan membawaku ke kantor.

.

* * *

.

**Kona Beans Café**

'Kring…'

Sosok _namja_ mungil tengah berdiri di ambang pintu café, mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mendapati seseorang yang ingin ia temui.

Seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah terduduk di meja paling ujung dekat dengan jendela yang menampikan pemandangan luar café terlihat melambaikan tangan guna menyadarkan _namja_ mungil yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"_Oppa_" teriak _yeoja_ itu untuk menyadarkan _namja_ mungil itu atas keberadaannya.

_Namja_ mungil itu menyadari keberadaan sang partner pun segera berjalan menuju meja _yeoja_ itu.

Menarik kursi dan mendudukinya "bagaimana kabarmu Yongra-ah?" Tanya _namja_ mungil itu.

_Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Yongra itu berdecak kesal "baik, bagaimana kabarmu _oppa_? Dan juga kenapa kau tidak datang saat pernikahanku?" Tanya Yongra kesal.

_Namja_ itu memasang wajah tak enak "maafkan aku, aku sedang menghadapi ujian kala itu. Tak mungkin aku tak mengikuti ujian hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan bodohmu itu" jawab _namja_ itu dengan sarat canda.

Yongra terlihat kesal "Ya _Oppa_, apa maksudmu dengan pernikahan bodoh _eoh_? Setidaknya kau harus memberikanku hadiah pernikahan _oppa_, kau itu sahabatku salahmu memilih tempat kuliah yang jauh" cibir Yongra kesal.

_Namja_ itu terkikik kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya "_ara_ _ara_, akan aku berikan hadiah nanti. Aku sudah menyiapkan yang special untukmu dan suamimu itu" jawab _namja_ mungil itu.

"benarkah?" Tanya Yongra memastikan dan di jawab anggukan oleh _namja_ yang duduk dihadapannya.

"_gomawo oppa_, kau memang sahabat terbaiku. Aku merindukanmu _oppa_" ujarnya seraya memeluk tubuh _namja_ yang dipanggil oppa itu.

"ya ya jangan memeluku, akan mengkhawatirkan jika nanti suamimu melihat" ujar _namja_ mungil itu seraya memaksa untuk melepaskan pelukan Yongra sahabatnya semasa kecil hingga lulus SMA.

Yongra dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya "tidak mungkin, dia sedang bekerja _oppa_" jawab Yongra seraya meminum _Orange_ _Juice_ pesanannya.

"_geuraeyo_, aku ingin menemui suaminu itu" ujar _namja_ itu.

Yongra telah selesai dengan _Orang_ _Juice_ nya "tapi dia sedang bekerja, mungkin nanti aku akan mengabarimu _oppa_" jawab Yongra

_Namja_ itu mengangguk tanda mengerti "apartemenmu dekat sini?" tanyanya.

"_ne_, akan ku beri alamat apartemeku _oppa_"

"baiklah, akan ku bawakan hadiah untukmu dan suamimu nanti" tukasnya lagi.

"_jeongmal_?" Tanya Yongra kelewat senang.

"_ne _anggap saja sebagai hadiah pernikahan kalian" jawab _namja_ itu singkat.

Hening sejenak hingga akhirnya Yongra kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Oppa_, bagaimana dengan _study_ mu di Jepang? apa kau akan tinggal di Korea kembali?"

"ne aku sudah menyelesaikannya, dan aku akan kembali tinggal di negara kelahiranku" jawabnya dengan pandangan penuh arti 'sekaligus menemukannya kembali' lanjut batinnya.

Yongra menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan kembali larut dengan _Orange_ _Juice_ nya.

"Baiklah terserahmu saja Sungminnie _Oppa_"

.

* * *

.

**Tokyo-Jepang 14 Juli 2009**

"_Onni-tan_" panggil gadis kecil bernama Hana itu.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali tersenyum untuk gadis kecil yang selalu menemaninya disaat seperti ini.

"ehm _waeyo_?" tanya Sungmin pada Hana- gadis kecil anak Dosennya.

Gadis kecil itu merengutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti " _Onni_-_tan_, aku tak mengelti bahasa _Kolea_" ujarnya merajuk.

Sungmin tersadar atas kelalaiannya "ahh _mianhae_" ujarnya tak sadar dan kembali menutup mulutnya saat melihat tatapan tajam dari gadis kecil anak Dosennya ini "_gomen_ _nasai_ Hana-_chan_, _onni_-_tan_ hanya sedang banyak pikiran" ujarnya lagi.

Gadis kecil itu duduk di samping Sungmin seraya menatap hamparan luas nan hijau tempat namja berbuku itu duduk kemarin.

"_Onni_-_tan_" panggil Hana masih dengan pandangan lurus kedepan "apakah _Kolea_ itu menyenangkan?" tanya Hana lagi.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Hana "_nani_?" tanyanya bingung. 'tumben sekali anak ini bertanya negara orang' begitulah kira kira batin Sungmin saat ini.

Hana menatap Sungmin "_Onni_-_tan_ tahu?" Sungmin menggeleng "kata ibu, _Onni_-_tan_ belbuku yang menelima coklat kemalin, ia pelgi kembali ke _Kolea_ tempat kelahilannya dan tidak meneluskan kuliahnya disini" jelasnya monoton.

Sungmin nampak _shock_ sejenak, Sungmin menatap Hana "_Onni_-_tan_ sedih?" tanya Hana. "_Gomen_ _nasai_ _onni_-_tan_. kalena Hana, _Onni_-_tan_ belbuku kemalin pelgi" ujar Hana dengan raut sedih ingin menangis.

Sungmin yang melihat Hana akan menangis pun segera memeluk tubuh mungil gadis kecil ini "tidak, kenapa Hana menagis? ini bukan salah Hana-_chan_" ujar Sungmin menenangkan.

Hana menggeleng di pelukan Sungmin "tidak, kalena Hana menunjuk dinding tempat _Onni_-_tan_ belsembunyi, pasti _Onni_-_tan_ belbuku kemalin malah (read:marah) dan kembali ke _Kolea_" jelasnya lagi sembari terisak kecil.

Sungmin tersenyum lega "tidak ini bukan salah Hana-_chan_, Hana-_chan_ tidak boleh menangis, kalau tidak _Onni_-_tan_ tidak mau berteman dengan Hana lagi" jelas Sungmin dan dijawab anggukan samar dari bocah berusia 5 tahun ini.

'sebegitu sulitnya kah aku bertemu dengan mu _namja_ berbuku?' batinnya miris

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or Delete?**

hua hua hua ...

penulis amatiran dibawah rata rata ini kembali membawa fic baru TT. setelah menimbang nimbang apakah fic ini layak publish atau tidak? dengan segenap keberanian akhirnya saya mempublish fic ini. mohon bantuannya reader-deul dengan** klik review spasi nama kamu spasi komentar, kritik, dan sarannya** *walah kok kaya kuis yaa heheh XD

saya akan melanjutkan fic ini sesuai dengan keinginan reader-deul semua *mana readernya? gak ada T^T

dan sepertinya untuk kelanjutan fic ini akan mengalami naik Rate *wat?

dan seperti biasa saya tidak mengetahui genre nya huhu T^T jadi saya masukin Romance aja

untuk fic saya yang lainnya, mohon maaf sekali kalian semua harus sabar menunggu T^T. aku sibuk *bodo* sekolah ku jahat sekali, ulangan setiap hari T^T praktek setiap hari dan juga pulanngnya jam 5 T^T sedih yaa? tapi aku seneng kkk *apalah?

kurasa cukup lahh...

**Ingat tolong berikan aku salam tempel yaaa (Review yaaa ^.^9)**

**Credit by :**

**Cho Pristi Lee a.k.a Zebri Joy (new penname)**

**Thanks to RnR**

**Don't Forget Leave you review ! hihi**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**YAAKK... hihi**

**Aku berterimakasih banget sama kalian yang menyempatkan untuk membaca dan juga mengreview atau fav or follow terimakasihh :D *mending ada? *moga moga ada kkk**

**Saranghae reviewers :***


	2. Two

Suasana kantor teramat ramai, justru mendekati kata ricuh, nampaknya mereka semua tengah disibuk kan oleh tugas masing masing. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka harus rela bolak-balik membawa beberapa kertas untuk _mengcopy_. Masing masing bilik, terdapat sebuah meja dilengkapi dengan satu perangkat komputer serta keperluan kantor lainnya.

Hampir semua meja terisi dengan satu orang pegawai. Namun, jika kita melihat bilik paling ujung—mendekati dinding kaca kantor, meja itu nampak masih bersih belum ada yang menepati seorang pun disana. Sepertinya sang pemilik meja tersebut belum datang atau memang ia tidak datang. Entahlah..

'Brakk'

Suara bantingan daun pintu yang teramat malang itu terdengar begitu keras, hingga mampu mengejutkan semua pegawai yang tengah disibuk kan tadi. Seketika semua pandangan tertuju pada daun pintu berwarna coklat tersebut.

Disana berdiri seorang _namja_ dengan yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun tidak bisa juga dikatakan pendek. Seketika semua pegawai yang berada di ruangan tersebut segera berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Selamat pagi Lee _sajangnim_" tukas mereka serempak. Masih berdiri – menunggu Lee _sajangnim_ memerintahkan mereka untuk duduk. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah bawahan dari Lee _sajangnim_

Lee _sajangnim_ tidak menjawab sapaan dari para pegawainya dan lebih memilih untuk melirik bilik di ujung yang masih kosong itu, lagi lagi ia berdecak kesal "mana Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya kesal.

Seorang _yeoja_ berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit putih halusnya pun memberanikan diri untuk menjawab "sejak tadi Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_ belum datang Lee _sajangnim_" ujarnya seraya menunduk.

Lee _sajangnim_ menatap para pegawainya dengan tatapan menusuk '_aishh_ bocah itu' batinnya kesal.

'cklek'

'blam'

Semua pandangan kini beralih pada sebuah pintu yang berada tak jauh dari meja kosong itu. Terlihat seorang _namja_ jangkung berkulit pucat dengan raut wajah yang terlihat berantakan dan juga rambut ikal coklatnya yang berantakan.

_Namja_ yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa menatap seisi ruangan dengan raut bingungnya—seakan bertanya 'ada apa' yang tersirat dari matanya.

Lee _sajangnim_ pun kini ikut menatap Kyuhyun yang ketahuan terlambat dari jadwal yang ditentukan. "Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_ segera keruangan ku" tukas Lee _sajangnim_ dingin dan kembali memasuki ruangannya—meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun dan para pegawai lainnya yang menatap iba akan Kyuhyun.

**.:.**

**^^Step To Love You^^**

**By :: Zebri JOY ©**

**.**

**Pair :: KyuMin Always**

**.**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun |Lee Sungmin | Kim Yongra | Chizuru Hana**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate :: T+**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake sumpah, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya, tetapi Fic ini real milik saya ^.^v**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**^^Step To Love You^^**

**::**

**.**

"Cho Kyuhyun bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali kali untuk tidak datang terlambat" teriak Lee _sajangnim_ pada _namja_ jangkung yang sedang menunduk dihadapannya.

_Namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu masih terus menunduk—sungguh ia ingin sekali mengutuk bus sialan yang membuatnya terlambat karena harus mogok di tengah jalan. "_mianhae_ _sajangnim,_ saya tidak akan mengulanginya kembali" tukas Kyuhyun masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Lee _sajangnim_ yang mulanya menatap kesal pegawainya yang satu ini kini beralih menjadi tatapan iba "Kyuhyun-_ah_ kapan kau berubah _eoh_?" Tanya Lee _sajangnim_ –mampu membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tertunduk kini balas menatapnya.

"apa maksudmu _hyung_?"

Lee _sajangnim_ _a_._k_._a_ Lee Donghae—sahabat sekaligus direktur utama di perusahaan tempat Kyuhyun bekerja."tidak kah kau sadar Kyu, kau berubah semenjak menikahinya—"

"_hyung_ bisakah kau tak melibatkan Yongra untuk hal ini?" selak Kyuhyun yang kini menatap Donghae kesal.

Donghae berdecih saat mendengar pembelaan Kyuhyun untuk sang istri yang tengah asik disana. "tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu selemah ini Kyu? Aku ingin Kyuhyun yang dulu, yang tidak lemah hanya karena seorang wanita. Bahkan kau terlihat kurus Kyu. Apakah istrimu itu tidak pernah mengurusimu? Bahkan kau jatuh miskin karenanya Kyu" Donghae tersadar akan ucapannya—kini ia menatap Kyuhyun menyesal "_mianhae_ Kyu aku tak bermaksud—"

"_gwaenchana_ _hyung_" tukas Kyuhyun yang kini kembali menunduk.

Donghae menatap sahabatnya iba, ia sungguh menyesal dengan kalimat ucapannya itu "ah _guerae_, maaf kan aku, kembalilah.. kerjakan proposalmu lalu berikan padaku secepatnya dan besok kau akan mengikuti rapat bersamaku. _Arasseo_?" jelas Donghae yang masih menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"_nde_ _sajangnim_" tukasnya—membungkuk 90 derajat dan berlanjut untuk segera keluar dari ruangan direkturnya ini.

.

* * *

.

**Kona Beans Cafe**

Nampaknya ke dua sahabat yang baru dipertemukan kembali ini tak bosan untuk menghabiskan waktu di cafe. mengingat mereka sudah tak bertemu selama 5 tahun. Mereka adalah - Yongra dan Sungmin.

"_oppa_ bagaimana kabar _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_?" Tanya _yeoja_ berpenampilan modis itu pada _namja_ yang akrab dipanggil Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sedang sibuk dengan sarapan menjelang makan siangnya itu kini terpaksa menatap sahabatnya. Meletakan sepasang sumpit di samping piring sarapannya. "ehm kurasa mereka baik baik saja, _waeyo_?" jelasnya.

Yongra tersenyum lebar "aku merindukan mereka, kau tahu kan _oppa_ Lee _ahjumma_ sudah seperti _umma _ku sendiri" ujarnya dengan raut sedih mengingat kenyataan pahit hidupnya ini.

Sungmin yang sadar sesuatu—kini kembali menatap Yongra dengan wajah tak enak "_mianhae_ Yongra, aku turut berduka atas kematian kedua orang tuamu" Sungmin menatap Yongra yang kini tengah menunduk "aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik, tak menemanimu dikala sulit waktu itu. Maaf kan aku Yongra" lanjut Sungmin.

Yongra mengusap kasar air matanya yang tengah mengalir dipipi entah sejak kapan "_gwaenchanayeo_ _oppa_" Yongra tersenyum paksa dengan segera mengambil segelas _orange_ _juice_ – keduanya.

Sementara Sungmin hanya dapat menatap sedih sahabatnya ini. Sungguh ia merasa bodoh.

.

* * *

.

"Kyu bagaimana? Apa yang dilakukan _sajangnim_? Dia tak akan memecatmu bukan Kyu?" cerocos seorang _namja_ yang identik dengan gummy smilenya kini tengah mendesak Kyuhyun yang terlihat murung sehabis keluar dari ruangan sang direktur.

Kyuhyun terduduk di kursinya yang masih bersih tak berbedu itu "_aniya_, _gwaenchanayeo_" jawabnya seraya tersenyum "apa kau memang mendoakanku untuk dipecat Eunhyuk-_ah_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Eunhyuk itu, kini tengah terbelalak kala mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu "_aniya_ mana mungkin aku mendoakanmu seburuk itu" jelas Eunhyuk _namja_ bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae. Eunhyuk nampak teringat sesuatu dan segera mengambil tas kerjanya – mencari sesuatu disana.

"ini" sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih kini tergantung dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar "ambilah, aku tahu kau hanya sarapan selembar roti panggang berwarna hitam bukan?" Eunhyuk terus menyodorkan plastik putih itu "kebetulan sekali aku melihat kedai _jajangmyeon_. Ayolah Kyu terima! Bukankah kau menyukai ini? Cepatlah tanganku sudah mulai pegal. Dan juga aku harus menyelesaikan proposal untuk esok" gerutunya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya tanpa berniat menerima _jajangmyeon_ yang sudah susah susah ia beli hanya untuk sahabatnya ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menerima plastik berisi sebungkus _jajangmyeon_ itu "Gomawo Hyuk" tukasnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum "_cheonmaneyeo_" jawabnya dan kembali berlari ke mejanya yang berada tepat disamping bilik Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

**Tokyo-Jepang, 1 Januari 2009**

"_onni –tan onni-tan_" panggil seorang gadis kecil yang terus menarik narik ujung kaos terlapisi kemeja berwarna pink putih. Sementara _namja_ pemilik ah tidak, lebih tepatnya yang tengah mengenakan kemeja serta kaos tersebut masih sibuk membaca buku atau apa.

_Namja_ bernama Sungmin itu segera menoleh pada gadis kecil dihadapannya—masih membiarkan buku yang terbalik itu menutupi setengah wajahnya, hanya memperlhatkan kedua mata _foxy_ nya untuk manatap gadis kecil ini.

Gadis kecil itu terpaksa harus berjinjit untuk menggapai telinga kelinci _onni_-_tan_ nya ini "sebental lagi _onni_-_tan_ akan di kejal-kejal gadis gadis genit" jelasnya dengan nada monoton.

Sungmin terbelalak mendengar penjelasan gadis kecil ini—mengabaikan buku yang sedari tadi melindungi wajahnya dari kejaran _yeoja_ _yeoja_ seantero kampus ini. Mengingat ia termasuk namja _popular_ dikalangan kampus dan juga hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

'kyaa ternyata benar itu Sungmin _senpai_'

'kyaa aku ingin memberinya hadiah'

'Sungmin _senpai_ aku mencintaimu'

'Sungmin _senpai_ nikahi aku'

Kira kira seperti itulah teriakan _yeoja_ _yeoja_ histeris yang kini tengah menatapannya seakan siap menelannya hidup-hidup. Sungmin menelah salivanya kelu—kembali menatap gadis kecil dihadapannya ini.

"Hana-_chan_ kau bisa kembali sendiri bukan?" Tanya Sungmin panik, bagaimanapun ia harus mengambil ancang ancang untuk berlari menghindari _yeoja_ _yeoja_ histeris itu.

Hana mengangguk imut "ya, _onni_-_tan_ cepatlah bellali ! sebelum meleka benal benal memakan _onni_-_tan_" nasihat Hana.

Sungmin mengacak halus surai lembut milik Hana, sebelum berlari kencang untuk mencari tempat persembunyian barunya hari ini.

"kyaa Sungmin _senpai_ pergi, ayo kejar" teriak _yeoja_ _yeoja_ histeris itu. Seketika para _yeoja_ tersebut berlari mengikuti Sungmin namun terhalangi oleh tubuh mungil yang sedang membentangkan kedua lengannya itu.

Hana—lah pelakunya, ia menatap _yeoja_ _yeoja_ itu dengan tatapan sinis ala anak kecil. "_onni_-_tan_ semua jangan pelnah mendekati Sungmin _onni_-_tan_" tukasnya garang.

_Yeoja yeoja_ itu hanya menatap hana dengan tatapan mengejek. "hei bocah, kau pikir kau ini siapanya hah?" teriak seorang _yeoja_ berambut ikal sebahu—yang mengaku sebagai fans Sungmin.

Hana mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kini ia tengah berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk melindungi _onni_-_tan_ kesayangannya "belhentilah mengejal ngejal Sungmin _onni_-_tan. _Sampai kapanpun Sungmin_ onni-tan _tidak akan pelnah melilik (melirik) kalian_,_ kalena Sungmin _onni_-_tan_ itu seolang _gay_" ujarnya dengan senyum miring yang entah ia pelajari dari mana.

"_nani_?" teriak para _yeoja_ itu bersamaan yang mampu membuat para mahasiswa maupun siswi tercengang mendengarnya.

.

* * *

.

**Kona Beans Cafe**

Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya "baiklah Yongra, kurasa aku harus pulang" ujarnya seraya mengelap mulutnya dengan _tissue_ yang tersedia di atas meja.

Yongra ikut berdiri, tak lupa membawa tas jinjingnya "_ne_ _oppa_, datanglah ke apartemenku dan jangan lupa untuk memebawa hadiah pernikahan _ne_" tukasnya dengan tawa kecilnya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum jahil "_aishh_ kau ini tetap saja tak berubah _eoh_ ck ck" balas Sungmin seraya mengacak rambut _yeoja_ sahabatnya ini.

Yongra merengut saat melihat lengan putih itu mengacak rambutnya yang sudah ia tata serapih mungkin hanya untuk bertemu dengan namja yang sedang mengacak rambutnya ini "_oppa_… berhenti mengacak rambut bagus ku ini" ujarnya dengan nada merajuk.

Sungmin tertawa kecil—ahh ia terlihat semakin manis. "rambutmu ini masih kalah bagus dari Hana" protesnya diiringi kikik kan geli.

Yongra mendengar nama asing yang terlontar dari bibir Sungmin itu, kini menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menuntut. Sungmin yang merasa adanya tatapan aneh berasal dari sahabatnya ini. Segera bertanya.

"_waeyo_?" tanyanya bingung.

Yongra masih menatap sahabat _namja_ nya ini "Hana? _Nuguya_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sungmin tersenyum jahil "hanya seorang gadis yang kusayangi" jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Yongra terbelalak dan semakin penasaran dengan gadis bernama Hana itu.

"_oppa_ _ya_.. _nuguya_?" tuntutnya lagi, seraya mengoyang goyangkan tubuh mungil sahabatnya ini.

Sungmin menatap wajah cantik Yongra "perlukah aku menjawabnya?" bukannya menjawab Sungmin kini malah balik bertanya.

"_aishh_ _oppa_"

.

* * *

.

**Tokyo-Jepang, 1 Januari 2009**

"hoam.." seorang _namja_ baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya kini tengah menguap seraya menggeliat untuk menghilangkan pegal ditubuhnya, mengingat posisi tidurnya ah tidak mungkin tempat tidurnya yang tak patut itu. Diatas dahan pohon.

Selesai dengan acara menggeliatnya, kini _namja_ pemilik nama Sungmin itu tengah menatap sekeliling nya "haah kurasa _yeoja_ _yeoja_ gila itu sudah pulang" gumamnya.

Ia melirik jam tangan berwarna pink yang melingkar di tangan berkulit putih kirinya. Matanya terbelalak –tanda terkejut "_omo_, berapa lama aku tidur. Pantas saja kampus ini terlihat sepi" lanjutnya.

Sungmin sedang berancang ancang untuk turun dari pohon—tempat persembunyian barunya dari _yeoja_ _yeoja_ histeris itu. Kini _namja_ mungil itu tengah menuruni pohon dengan hati hati tanpa memperhatikan kakinya yang kini terpeleset.

"huwaa…" teriaknya saat genggaman tangannya lepas dari dahan pohon tua itu.

'brukk'

'arrggghh' Sungmin merengutkan keningnya bingung 'kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali? _Omo_, apa aku sudah mati?' batinnya menggila.

"argghhh" teriak sebuah suara yang berasal dari bawah tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang ia yakini bukanlah suaranya.

"arrgghhh, bisakah kau beranjak dari tubuhku"

Sungmin terbelalak mendengar pernyataan itu, ia menoleh ke bawah. Disana ya disana ada tubuh seseorang yang tengah didudukinya. Dengan segera Sungmin beranjak dari tubuh itu dan segera membungkuk 90 derajat guna meminta maaf.

"_Gomen_ _nasai_ kumohon maafkan aku, aku …..aku tak sengaja. Kumohon maafkan aku" ujar Sungmin masih dengan membungkuk berkali kali, membuat surai hitamnya ini menari terkena terpaan angin.

Sungmin kini membungkuk, membuat poni panjangnya menutupi setangah wajahnya. Sungmin mengintip dari sela sela poni panjangnya itu. Dari sini ia dapat mengintip _namja_ yang tadi tanpa sengaja ditindihnya itu tengah beranjak membenarkan duduknya.

Sungmin meringis ketika melihat _namja_ itu nampak menahan sakit. Walau ia tak tahu bagaimana rasanya tertindih, tapi dengan melihat wajah _namja_ dihadapannya ini ia dapat menilai seberapa sakitnya itu.

_Masih_ menunduk "_gomen_ _nasai_" lirih Sungmin lagi.

_Namja_ yang tadi ditindihnya itu, kini kembali membaca buku. Melirik dirinya dengan tatapan yang amat tajam, namun seketika _namja_ yang baru saja ditindihnya itu tersenyum tulus.

"tak apa, aku tahu kau terpeleset" _namja_ itu memberi jeda sejenak "Dan untuk lain kali, jangan pernah tertidur di dahan pohon. Itu bahaya jika kau terjatuh dan menimpa seseorang yang tak bersalah itu" nasihat _namja_ itu walau ada beberapa kata yang menyindirnya.

Sungmin terperangah kala menatap senyum tulus _namja_ itu dari sela sela poninya. "sekali lagi kumohon maafkan aku" ujarnya lagi seakan tak bosan mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali kali.

_Namja_ yang sedang membaca buku itu tersenyum "baiklah kali ini kumaafkan" jawab _namja_ itu.

Sungmin membungkuk sekali lagi "_arigatou_ _gozaimasu_" tukasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or Delete?**

**kicauan zee...**

huwow ^^ aku tak menyangka akan ada respon untuk ff abal ku ini T^T *terharu

mian for typo's

aku tahu chap ini sangat amat banget membosankan T^T maafkan aku T^T. aku udah berusaha buat sebaik mungkin T^T *mianhae.

oh iya, Yongra disini OC yaa chingu, kok pada benci ama Yongra sih? kan Yongra itu cantik chingu *plak. aku terlalu malas untuk memakai seo/vic karena menurutku mereka terlalu baik untuk menjadi peran yongra kkk. tapi yongra ga jahat kok *lah siapa yang nanya?

namja berbuku? aku gak tau siapa *plak

makasih yang udah review :D kalian baik sekali ^^

beberapa balasan review :D

satry fadia : makasih chingu, sip review lagi yaak

winecouple : aku gak tau chingu hehe :D thanks to RnR, revew again yaa

Guest : semoga hehe thank to RnR, RnR again ya

Guest 2 : semoga heh thank to RnR, RnR agan ya

Guest (itapurnamawati30) : iya kyu penyabar kkk,iya chingu tebakan chingu betul ini memang terinpirasi dari sinema pintu tobat, gak chingu bakal beda, soalnya aku aja gak nonto sinema itu sama sekali hehe, thanks udah RnR, jangan lupa RnR lagi ya :D

sissy : yeay chingu lagiii XD...sipp thank to RnR chingu, RnR lagi yaa:D

Ria : hai juga, selamat datang :D. iya kyu udah nikah tapi kyu cinta chingu. yongra suka ming? ehm aku tak tau kkk... kk hana emang polos chingu kkk maklum masih kecil kkk. thank to RnR, jangan lupa RnR lagi yaa.

Guest 3: sepertinya, kkk doakan saja untuk kyu. tau yongra kkk sipp ini udah lanjut RnR lagi ya chingu :D

imsml : ini udah lanjut, ya tau tuh yongra kkk RnR lagi ya chingu thanks sebelumnya :D

kittymee : chingu yakin banget namja berbuku itu kyu kkk. makasih udah RnR jgn lupa RnR lagii yoo :*

untuk yang punya akun aku membalasnya lewat PM silahkan di buka PM nya chingu monggo :D

**And then HUG and CHU :**

Satry fadia, Fishy kece, winecouple, Guest 1, Guest 2, deviyanti137, Guest(itapurnamawati30), sissy, sitapumpkinelf, pumpkinsparkyumin, Cho Na Na, abilhikmah, 1307, epildedo, joyerlovely137, kinderJOY, KMSelalu, Pirates Of The Moon, sissy (Guest), .136, Ria, olive1315, Guest 3, imsml, nuora, hapsarikyuku, cho hyo woon, KobayashiAde, My Name Is JC, kittymee, lenycloud, Minnie kyumin, kyoKMS26

**terimakasih :D aku tak berarti tanpa kalian :')**

**Credit by :**

**Cho Pristi Lee a.k.a Zebri Joy (new penname)**

**Thanks to RnR**

**Don't Forget Leave you review ! hihi**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**YAAKK... hihi**

**Aku berterimakasih banget sama kalian yang menyempatkan untuk membaca dan juga mengreview atau fav or follow terimakasihh :D *mending ada? *moga moga ada kkk**

**Saranghae reviewers :***


	3. Three

Sepanjang jalan setapak yang beriringan dengan aliran air berwarna biru nan jernih itu, dipenuhi oleh orang orang berpakaian _formal_ dan _informal_ yang tengah berjalan sore atau hanya sekedar lewat untuk mencapai tempat bernaung setelah bekerja seharian penuh.

Bila kita lihat disana—didekat jembatan _Banpo_, terdapat kerumunan manusia yang entah tengah apa. Semakin mendekati para kerumunan manusia itu, kini terdengar sebuah aliran suara nan merdu sekaligus menyenangkan.

Bahkan, tak jarang dari para penonton itu ikut bersenandung dan juga bertepuk tangan mengikuti aliran lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan oleh seorang _namja_ mungil yang kita ketahui bernama Sungmin itu. Dan juga jangan lupakan beberapa anak kecil yang ikut bernyanyi bersamanya.

_Oneuldo nal gidaryeojoon ni moseup nan gieokhae gakkeumsshik himi deul ddaemyeon nan hangsang neol saenggakhae…_

_Gomawoon gippeul ddaemyeon dagati wootgo eonjena saranghaneun mam choongboonhae…_

_Geujeo badgiman haeddeon neoui maeum ijen da dollyeojoolge…_

**.:.**

**^^Step To Love You^^**

**By :: Zebri JOY ©**

**.**

**Pair :: KyuMin Always**

**.**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun |Lee Sungmin | Kim Yongra | Lee Donghae |Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate :: T+**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake sumpah, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya, tetapi Fic ini real milik saya ^.^v**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**^^Step To Love You^^**

**::**

**.**

"Hey Kyu, pulang bersama?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sekarang sudah berdiri apik didepan meja kerja Kyuhyun dengan tas kerja berwarna hitamnya dan juga jangan lupakan cengiran _gummy_ _smile_nya itu.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas _proposal_nya yang tengah ia rapihkan "_Ehm_ _keundae_, aku harus membereskan ini terlebih dahulu _hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas _proposal_nya esok. "lebih baik _hyung_ pulang dahulu" lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk memasang wajah datar "Jadi kau mengusirku?" tanyanya sinis, sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya lagi.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu "_Aniyo_… aku hanya tak mau kau menunggu lama _hyung_" jawabnya.

Eunhyuk menyenderkan tubuh kurusnya itu pada dinding bilik berwarna hitam itu "Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku akan menunggu" jawabnya dengan cengiran yang telah kembali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar itu "Baiklah terserah mu saja" tuturnya lagi dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'_cklek'_

'_blam'_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan langsung tertutup dari sudut sana yang sekarang memperlihatkan seorang _namja_ yaitu _sajangnim_ mereka. Sontak keduanya langsung berdiri dan membungkuk memberi penghormatan pada Donghae yang sekarang juga berdiri di depan meja kerja Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun bingung "Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah jam kerja telah selesai sejak tadi?" tanyanya menuntut.

Kyuhyun begitupun Eunhyuk kini telah berdiri tegak "Eh anu, aku harus menyesaikan _proposal_ untuk esok _sajangnim_" jawabnya sopan. *hey kemana sifat evilnya itu?

Pandangan Donghae kini mengarah pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping kanan Kyuhyun "Lalu kau?" tanyanya sinis yang mengarah pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang bersama Kyuhyun, jadi aku menunggunya" jawabnya santai.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bergantian "Pulanglah" tukasnya pada manusia ber_gummy smile _itu.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae bingung "_Waeyo_?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal yang amat kentara.

"Kubilang pulanglah" bentaknya yang mampu membuat Eunhyuk bertambah kesal, sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan kembali mengurusi _proposal_nya itu. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar teriakan anak monyet dan ikan itu setiap hari. *plak

Tangan putih itu terkepal, menahan marah saat mendengar bentakan dari namja dihadapannya ini. Nafasnya bahkan tengah memburu, pertanda bahwa ia memang sangat kesal. Eunhyuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun-_ah_ aku pulang dahulu, sampai jumpa" ujarnya, dan segera berlari meninggalkan kedua anak manusia.

Sepeninggal Eunhyuk "_aishh_ _hyung_, mau sampai kapan kau berbuat seperti itu padanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mengarah pada layar LCD dihadapannya.

Donghae yang mendengar penuturan dari pegawainya itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun "aku tak tahu tapi, membuatnya kesal seperti itu membuatku senang" jawabnya jujur dengan seringai yang terpampang diwajah ikannya itu.

Masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya "kau ini, jangan terlalu lama menutupi perasaanmu" nasihat Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti "maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "_aniyo_" jawabnya.

"ah _geurae_, teruskan pekerjaanmu jangan terlalu lama, jika sudah selesai kirimkan _proposal_mu ke _email_ku" tukas Donghae seraya berjalan menuju pintu untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'_cklek'_

"dan jangan lupa, besok jangan sampai telat" ujarnya dengan sarat canda tetapi serius "ini adalah kesempatan terkhirmu Kyu" lanjutnya seraya menutup kembali pintu ruangan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan sebuah komputer yang masih menyala itu.

.

* * *

.

_Jogeum deo gakkai sarang neowa naega jigeum idaero hangsang neoreul jikyeojoolge…_

_Ddaeroneun jichyeoseo apeugo himdeulmyeon geujeo neon gidaemyeon dwae..._

_Yeongweonhi HAPPY TOGETHER…_

Masih terlihat seorang pemuda bersama anak kecil saling menggenggam tangan seraya bernyanyi. Kerumunan penonton dibuat senang akan pertunjukan mereka. Tak jarang bahkan hampir semuanya secara cuma cuma memberikan lembaran _won_ sebagai penghargaan mereka.

Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan menuju halte bus yang harus melewati jalan setapak dipinggirian sungai _Han_ pun kini ikut penasaran akan kerumunan orang orang itu. Dengan tingkat penasaran tinggi pun akhirnya ia memberanikan telapak kakinya berjalan menuju kerumunan orang orang itu. Menghiraukan keadaan halte yang sepi karena bus baru saja tiba dan mengangkut semua penumpang untuk pulang kerumah.

_Jogeum deo gakkai sarang neowa naega jigeum idaero eonjerado gyeote isseo…_

_Ddaeroneun jichyeoseo apeugo himdeulmyeon geujeo neon gidaemyeon dwae Uhh…~_

_An dwendago malgo shilpaehanda malgo…_

_ooga mollajweodo geudaen hal soo ijjyo…_

_Ijen byeonchi malgo hamkke wooseobwayo…_

_Yeogi inneun modoo hangsang haengbokhagi…_

_Sarang haengbok jigeumbooteo sarang haengbok yeongweontorok…_

_Sarang haengbok neowa naega sarang haengbok hamkke hagi…_

Entah bagaimana caranya kini Kyuhyun telah berdiri di barisan paling depan diantara banyaknya kerumunan orang orang itu.

_Yeongweonhi HAPPY TOGETHER…_

Lirik solo terakhir yang Sungmin nyanyikan sebagai penutup nyanyiannnya kali ini, menandakan bahwa lagu itu telah usai. Sontak para penonton kembali bertepuk tangan dan memberikan lembaran _won_ pada anak anak kecil yang sedari tadi menemani Sungmin bernyanyi. Begitupun Kyuhyun yang juga ikut memberikan uang sakunya yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk membayar bus pulang nanti.

"semuanya _gomawo_…." Teriak Sungmin yang sekarang telah bergandeng tangan dengan para anak kecil itu dan membungkukkan badan 90 derajat. Seketika itu pula para penonton yang sedari tadi berkumpul pun perlahan berkurang begitupun Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

"Haah lelahnya" ujar Sungmin seraya mengelap peluh yang sedari tadi membanjiri pelipisnya. Ternyata bernyanyi didepan banyak orang itu cukup melelahkan. Kini Sungmin membungkukkan badannya agar setara dengan para anak kecil dihadapannya "kalian senang?" tanyanya dan di jawab anggukkan dari para anak kecil dihadapannya yang masing masing menggenggam beberapa lembar won itu.

Sungmin tersenyum "baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu _ne_" ujarnya seraya mengelus surai lembut salah satu dari beberapa anak kecl itu. Sungmin bersiap berjalan untuk meninggalkan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya di negeri kelahirannya ini.

"_Oppa_" teriakan anak kecil itu membuat Sungmin kembali menoleh.

"_waeyo_?"

_Yeoja_ kecil yang tadi memanggil Sungmin itu pun kini berlari kecil menghampiri Sungmin, di ikuti bocah bocah kecil lainnya "bagaimana dengan uang ini? Apa _oppa_ tidak ingin mengambilnya?" Tanya _yeoja_ kecil itu dan anggukan dari anak kecil lainnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya "heeh? _Aniyo_ ini untuk kalian" jawabnya "bagilah sama rata _arasseo_?" nasihat nya dan di jawab anggukan para anak kecil itu lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _ne_, _bye_" kembali berjalan meninggalkan para anak kecil itu dengan menggoyangkan telapak tangannya.

.

* * *

.

_Drrtt… Drrtt…_

Ponsel canggih yang terdapat di saku celana sebelah kanan Sungmin bergetar, menandakan ada telepon masuk atau mungkin pesan masuk. Dengan mulut penuh makanan, Sungmin pun dengan terpaksa mencari ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon yang entah ia tak tahu dari siapa karena tak sempat melihat id caller itu.

"_yeobseo_?"

"…"

Seketika tubuh Sungmin menegang saat mendengar teriakan dari sebrang telepon, yang ia ketahui adalah dari sang adik. Dan segera menghentikan acara makannya.

"_arasseo_ _arasseo_ kalau begitu jemput aku"

"…"

"ahh ehm" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya guna mencari nama café itu "ah aku sedang berada di Art and Love Café" jawabnya santai dan kembali memakan makan malamnya itu.

"…"

"_ne_" jawabnya patuh, kembali duduk manis dan memakan makanannya seraya menunggu sang adik menjemput.

.

* * *

.

Sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa ceria yang dipenuhi dengan 3 perpaduan warna, diantaranya : pink, putih, dan hitam. Perpaduan warna yang cukup menarik seperti sang pemilik ruangan ini.

Seorang _namja_ mungil yang terduduk sila diatas ranjang berwarna pink seraya membolak balikan majalah yang tengah berada di tangannya. Setelah di jemput sang adik dan di ceramahi sepanjang perjalanan membuatnya langsung mengurung dikamar lamanya.

Terlalu malas untuk mendengar ceramahan dari sang adik yang sok tahu itu. Kini Sungmin tengah menggunakan _bathrobe_ berwarna putih dengan renda pink. Menunggu air mengalir untuk memeuhi _bathtub_ untuk ritual mandi sorenya ini di Korea.

Bosan dengan majalah, kini pandangannya beralih pada ponsel pink miliknya. Lengannya kini merangkak guna mengambil ponsel pink itu. Mencari id caller tujuannya.

"_yeobseo_?"

"…"

"bisa kau cari hadiah untuk pernikahan"

"…"

"baiklah, itu juga tak apa"

"…"

"pesankan yang paling bagus dengan kualitas tinggi dan juga jangan lupakan hadiah yang cocok untuk suaminya"

"…"

"perlihatkan fotonya padaku"

"…"

"aku akan mengirimu pesan jika aku setuju"

"…"

"baiklah, kutunggu"

'plip'

Bunyi plip pertanda sebagai berakhirnya acara perbincangan lewat ponsel tersebut. Ya kini Sungmin tengah mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk Yongra dan suaminya itu. Bohong, ya ia memang berbohong pada Yongra jika telah menyiapkan hadiah special. Toh buktinya tadi ia saja baru memesan pada suruhannya. -_-

Kini tubuhnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bersiap untuk berendam di _bathtub_ berisi air hangat yang menjernihkan pikiran dan juga mendengarkan lagu lagu yang menyejukan hati. Ah sepertinya Sungmin tak sabar untuk itu.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin berdiri di halte, bersiap untuk menunggu bus yang mengarah ke apartemen Yongra dan sang suami. Kedua telapak tangannya membawa _paperbag_ besar—berisi sesuatu yang di selimuti oleh kertas kado.

Seketika itu pula setelah mengirim pesan pada sang pesuruh, hadiah yang ia pesan telah tergeletak tak berdaya diatas ranjang pink miliknya. Dan munculah ide untuk memberikan hadiah itu malam ini juga.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya bus berwarna hijau pun datang dan mengangkut para penumpang beserta Sungmin diantaranya.

.

* * *

.

Dan kini Sungmin telah berdiri tegak menatap apartemen kecil dihadapannya itu "_Elpeu_ _Icon_" gumamnya kecil. Kini lengannya siap untuk mencari ponsel miliknya guna menghubungi sang sahabat yang sepertinya tengah berada di salah satu kamar apartemen dihadapannya ini.

"_Yeobseyo_"

"…"

"_arasseo_"

Sungmin melanjutkan jalannya masuk kedalam area apartemen yang sederhana itu.

"nomor 13 lantai 11" gumamnya yang sekarang tengah berada di dalam lift apartemen.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun tengah mengetik mengunakan _laptop_ model lama yang lumayan tebal itu guna melanjutkan _proposal_nya yang hampir selesai itu. Yongra tengah mandi. Sementara ia? mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut tamu dari sahabat istrinya itu. Jadilah kini Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang tamu dengan jumlah sofa yang sedikit.

'_ting tong ting tong'_

Mendengar suara bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi, dengan sangat amat terpaksa pun Kyuhyun menghentikan acara mengetiknya itu dan berjalan malas kea rah pintu.

'_cklek'_

"_nuguseo_?" tanyanya seraya membenarkan kacatamanya, saat melihat seorang _namja_ mungil cukup manis membawa _paperbag_ besar dengan senyuman.

_Namja_ yang diyakini Kyuhyun adalah sahabat istrinya itu nampak mengulurkan tangannya "ahh _mianhae_ ehm. Lee Sungmin _imnida_, benarkah ini apartemen Yongra dan suaminya?" Tanyanya masih mengulurkan tangan kanannya itu.

Kyuhyun menatap datar pada tamu dihadapannya ini "kalau begitu, masuklah dulu" ujarnya mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk. Dan Sungmin pun hanya menuruti perkataan dari orang dingin itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil_ laptop_nya "duduklah dulu, aku akan memanggil Yongra terlebih dahulu" tukasnya seraya meninggalkan Sungmin yang sekarang terduduk di sofa sederhana itu.

Sungmin menatap punggung itu hingga menghilang terhalangi daun pintu berwarna coklat yang ia yakini adalah kamar sepasang pengantin itu. "tampan sekali, tapi ia terlalu dingin huft" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"tidak, tidak, kau tidak boleh menyukainya lee Sungmin, kau hanya menyukai dia…dia…dia… hanya _namja_ berbuku yang kusukai" ujarnya seraya menggelengkan kepala tanpa menyadari tatapan aneh dari seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"ehem" deheman Kyuhyun seraya meletakan segelas _orange_ _juice_ dihadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut akan suara deheman itu, segera memperbaiki sikapnya supaya tak terlihat mempermalukan dihadapan _namja_ berkacamata dihadapannya. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya "Yongra mana?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tengah membaca buku itu pun hanya menjawab "sedang bersiap siap" jawabnya singkat dan kembali larut pada buku tebal itu.

Sungmin yang merasa terabaikan pun memilih menatap ubin putih dibawahnya, dan cling … ia teringat akan hadiah yang ingin diberikannya pada Yongra. "ahh ehm ini" ujarnya seraya menyerahkan _paperbag_ itu dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"_mianhae_, aku tahu ini telat" ujarnya merasa bersalah "tapi kalian mau menerimanya bukan"lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan buku tebal itu dan menerima _paperbag_ itu "_gomawo_ Sungmin-_ssi_" ujarnya masih datar.

.

* * *

.

"_gomawo_ _ne_ _oppa_ atas hadiahnya kkk" ujar Yongra pada Sungmin, kini Yongra tengah mengatar Sungmin keluar apartemenya untuk pulang karena dirasa ini sudah cukup malam untuk bertamu dan juga ia terlalu malas menghadapi sikap suami Yongra yang mengabaikannya. Dirinya merasa seperti obat nyamuk -_-

"_cheonma_" jawabnya seraya tersenyum paksa.

"kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan _ne_ _oppa_, kapan kapan datanglah lagi _ne_" ujar Yongra dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan level tinggi.

"_ne_ .. _gomawo_ _ne_, maaf merepotkanmu dan suamimu" ujar Sungmin, dan kini ia tengah melanjutkan jalannya menuju halte untuk pulang sebelum terkena omelan sang adik.

**Other** **place**

"Huft ada apa denganku?" ujarnya seraya memegangi sebelah kiri dadanya.

.

* * *

.

Aishh kenapa kau telat bangun Kyuhyun-ah? Ada apa denganmu? Kau menyia nyiakan kesempatan terakhirmu bodoh.

Aku terus berlari mencapai kantorku di sebrang sana, sekarang jam telah menunjukan pukul 7:55 a.m. aku tak tahu apa yang akan Donghae hyung lakukan padaku. _Aishh_ ayolah cepat, hey kaki kuatlah kumohon jangan membuatku telat kumohon 5 menit lagi akan meeting. Tidak Kyu kau tidak boleh telat. Kalau kau telat dan dipecat maka apa yang akan kau beri untuk istrimu hah?

Ayolah kumohon Tuhan bantu aku kali ini saja…

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun telah mencapai kantor, menunggu sang lift menuju lantai yang ia tuju. Ia tak berani menatap jam sekalipun. Pikirannya kacau, sungguh ia berharap ada keajaiban saat ini.

'_kling'_

Pintu lift terbuka, segera Kyuhyun keluar menuju ruangan meeting paginya ini. Seketika dirinya berhenti dan hanya bisa menatap beberapa orang disana yang membuatnya menjadi tegang. Dapat ia lihat beberapa orang disana meninggalakan sang _namja_ pendek yang ia ketahui adalah _sajangnim_nya.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, antara kecewa, putus asa, juga kesal dan segera menggelengkan kelapa tanda tak bisa membantu. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di tengah koridor itu.

.

* * *

.

Kini dua orang itu tengah berada di ruangan Donghae. Tampak sangat kentara sekali suasana canggung disini dan juga keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka. Hingga sebuah suara meruntuhkan keheningan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_—

"_arasseo_ _hyung_, aku akan segera mengundurkan diri" selaknya, karena ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae padanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_—

"tidak perlu _hyung_, aku akan segera keluar, permisi _sajangnim_" ujarnya final, meninggalkan Donghae yang menatap iba akan dirinya.

'_miris sekali nasibmu cho'_

Setibanya di meja kerjanya, dirinya langsung di beri pertanyaan oleh Eunhyuk "Kyu, kau akan pergi? Kau meninggalkanku? Kyu.." Tanya Eunhyuk sedih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "_ne_, _mianhae_ _hyung_, jaga diri baik baik _ne_, berdamailah dengan Donghae _hyung_" jawabnya seraya membereskan meja kerjanya yang sangat membekas dihatinya. Habis ini kau akan memberikan istrimu apa Cho?

.

* * *

.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun kau bodoh atau apa _eoh_? Sehingga bisa dipecat hah?" teriak Yongra menggema di ruangan apartemen sewaannya itu. Kini Yongra tengah dilanda kemarahan cukup besar saat mendengar berita bahwa sang suami dipecat.

Kyuhyun merunduk "_mianhae_ Yongra-_ah_ _keundae_—

"_keudae_? Jangan mengelak _oppa_, kau memang bodoh , tak berguna. Kau tahu bukan apartemen ini telah jatuh tempo dan juga kita harus membayar hutang orangtua mu _oppa_" teriaknya masih dilanda kemarahan level tinggi.

Kyuhyun yang merasa orangtuanya dipersalahkan pun kini mentap Yongra kesal "bukan orangtuaku tapi kau, kau dan orang tuamu adalah pembuat masalah, memiliki hutang sana sini dan menjodohkanku denganmu sebagai maksud untuk membayarkan hutang hutang keluargamu itu" bentak Kyuhyun tak kalah keras.

Yongra terkesiap, ia tak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun yang ia kenal lembut, kini bagai _monster_ yang siap membunuhnya. Seketika lututnya lemas dan dirinya pun terjatuh. Dengan sigap kedua lengan Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh ramping Yongra, membawanya dalam pelukannya "_mianhae_ hiks _oppa_" tukas Yongra terisak. "kita harus apa _oppa_? Banyak sekali hutang yang harus kita bayar hiks" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun memukul pelan punggung Yongra "tenanglah, kita akan berusaha" nasihatnya.

.

* * *

.

Kini Yongra tengah berada di depan rumah nan megah milik Sungmin—sahabatnya. Ia langkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu rumah nan megah bergaya eropa itu.

'_ting tong ting tong'_

'_cklek'_

"ada yang bisa saya bantu" Tanya seorang yeoja berpakaian _maid_ khusus dengan sopan.

Yongra tersenyum ramah "apakah Sungmin _oppa_ ada?" tanyanya tak kalah sopan.

"ada, masuklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar, Tuan Sungmin akan saya panggilkan" ujarnya ramah seraya mempersilahkan Yongra duduk di sofa nan megah milik keluarga Lee.

Tak lama menunggu, akhirnya seseorang yang ingin di temuinya pun datang dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di wajahnya dan juga baju yang cukup childish diusianya yang menginjak umur 22 tahun.

Sungmin segera terduduk di single sofa kesayangannya "ada apa menemuiku? Tumben sekali?" Tanya Sungmin heran seraya menyesap milk tea buatan _maid_nya.

Yongra tersenyum dan langsung bertumpu di ubin nan dingin itu menghadap Sungmin yang menatapnya heran. "_wa_…_wa_.. _waeyo_ Yongra-_ah_?" Tanya Sungmin gugup, pasalnya ia tak pernah melihat Yongra melakukan hal seperti ini.

Yongra menatap Sungmin sedih, beberapa liquid keluar dari mata cantiknya itu "_oppa_, kumohon bantu aku" ujarnya lirih terasa perih sekali.

Sungmin bertambah bingung, mengarahkan kedua lengannya memegangi bahu Yongra yang bergetar itu dan membantunya untuk duduk ditempat semula. Namun, Yongra tetap kekeuh.

"Yongra kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin panik melihat Yongra menangis.

"_Oppa_, pinjamkan aku uang hiks" mohonnya.

Sungmin menyerngit "_waeyo_? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mendadak sepeti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"_oppa_, Kyuhyun _oppa_ habis dipecat dan kami harus membayar hutang disana sini, kumohon _oppa_ pinjamkan kami uang" jelasnya seraya terisak.

Sungmin menghela nafas "aishh kau tak perlu seperti ini Yongra-_ah_, aku akan meminjamkanmu uang. Berapapun itu, berapa yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya lembut dan kembali menuntun Yongra untuk duduk ditempat yang semestinya.

Yongra menggeleng "_aniyo_… aku tak bisa melunasi hutangmu nanti _oppa_" jawabnya terisak masih dengan gelengan kepala.

_'mengenaskan sekali dirimu Cho Yongra'_

Sungmin tersenyum lembut "aniyo, aku akan menunggu kapanpun kau akan melunasinya Yongra-ah" tukas Sungmin lembut seperti hatinya

Yongra berhenti menggeleng dan menatap Sungmin "aku …aku" tukasnya agak sedikit ragu "aku akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun oppa padamu" jelasnya mantap.

"_nde_?" teriak Sungmin terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Maaf telat hehe ^^v

Maklum aku kehilangan ide kkk, ditambah lagi sibuk *plak, terus lagi terhanyut dengan anime dan juga banyak ulangan dan praktek *huft

Oh iya kemarin ada kesalahan teknis kkk yang sungmin jatuh itu tahun 2009 bukan 2013 kkk mohon maafkan aku ne kkk

Dan untuk yang ini typo? Maafkan aku itu efek karena aku kelaperan, jika aku ngecek lagi akan aku perbaiki termikasih

maap juga gabisa bales satu satu hiks, chap depan akan aku balas semua okey :D

Oke aku gak mau banyak ngoceh huft

**Hug and Chu :**

deviyanti137, JoyELF, pumpkinsparkyumin, abilhikmah, Pirates Of The Moon, 1307, bunnyblackFLK136, epildedo, sitapumpkinelf, nuora, Cho Na Na, Vincent Brianna Cho, minnie kyumin, Fishy kece, Riska Sri Rahayu, sissy, Guest, KobayashiAde, imsml, RyeongGyu1004, winecouple, kinderJOY, joyerslovely137, KMSelalu, fpga, Cho Miku, lenyclouds, cho hyo woon, Yuuhee, Adekyumin joyer, Indah Isma N.

terimakasih :D aku tak berarti tanpa kalian :')

**Credit by :**

**Cho Pristi Lee a.k.a Zebri Joy (new penname)**

**Thanks to RnR**

**Don't Forget Leave you review ! hihi**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**YAAKK... hihi**

**Aku berterimakasih banget sama kalian yang menyempatkan untuk membaca dan juga mengreview atau fav or follow terimakasihh :D *mending ada? *moga moga ada kkk**

**Saranghae reviewers :***


	4. Four

_**Chap kemarin**_

"_Oppa_, pinjamkan aku uang hiks" mohonnya.

Sungmin menyerngit "_waeyo_? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mendadak sepeti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Oppa_, Kyuhyun _oppa_ habis dipecat dan kami harus membayar hutang disana sini, kumohon _oppa_ pinjamkan kami uang" jelasnya seraya terisak.

Sungmin menghela nafas "Aishh kau tak perlu seperti ini Yongra-_ah_, aku akan meminjamkanmu uang. Berapapun itu, berapa yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya lembut dan kembali menuntun Yongra untuk duduk ditempat yang semestinya.

Yongra menggeleng "_A__niyo_… aku tak bisa melunasi hutangmu nanti _oppa_" jawabnya terisak masih dengan gelengan kepala.

_'mengenaskan sekali dirimu Cho Yongra'_

Sungmin tersenyum lembut "_Aniyo_, aku akan menunggu kapanpun kau akan melunasinya Yongra-_ah_" tukas Sungmin lembut seperti hatinya

Yongra berhenti menggeleng dan menatap Sungmin "aku …aku" tukasnya agak sedikit ragu "aku akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun oppa padamu" jelasnya mantap.

"_nde_?" teriak Sungmin terkejut.

**.:.**

**^^Step To Love You^^**

**By :: Zebri JOY ©**

**.**

**Pair :: KyuMin Always**

**.**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun |Lee Sungmin | Kim Yongra | Lee Donghae |Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate :: T+**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake sumpah, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya, tetapi Fic ini real milik saya ^.^v**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**^^Step To Love You^^**

**::**

**.**

Sungmin menatap Yongra yang masih berlutut dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan amat tak percaya 'Bagaimana bisa? Seorang istri menyerahkan suaminya sebagai jaminan?' kira kira seperti itulah pendapat yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Sungmin menuntun Yongra duduk di sofa milik keluarganya itu "Yongra-_ah_… kumohon jangan seperti ini" nasihatnya seraya mengelus pundak sahabatnya itu.

Dengan bantuan Sungmin, akhirnya Yongra dapat kembali duduk ditempat semestinya itu, tidak lagi berlutut yang dapat merendahkan 'harga diri'.

Yongra masih terisak, ia sedikit bingung dengan ucapan yang terlintas dari mulutnya beberapat menit lalu. Berdiam diri meredakan isakannya dan membiarkan Sungmin yang masih mengelus pundaknya yang tertutupi sehelai kemeja berwarna putih itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya tangisan _yeoja_ yang terduduk di sofa yang berada di samping Sungmin pun kini sudah tenang.

Yongra menatap Sungmin dengan mata cantiknya yang kini telah sembab "_Oppa_, kumohon tolong aku" lirihnya sedih.

Sungmin menatap Yongra miris, bukannya ia tidak ingin membantu. Namun mengingat jaminan Yongra padanya membuatnya merasa ahh ia sendiri pun tak tahu apa rasanya. Apalagi mengingat perlakuan dan sikap suami Yongra yang begitu terlihat sangat membencinya bahkan seperti ingin membunuhnya hidup-hidup. Mengingat hal itu, seketika membuat Sungmin merinding.

"_Keundae_, Yongra aku—

Yongra menatap Sungmin memohon, mampu membuat Sungmin sedikit tergagap dengan ucapannya "Kumohon _oppa_ bantu aku"

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya berkali kali "ehh itu.." tukasnya bingung "haah baiklah akan kupikirkan" lanjutnya menyerah, tak tahan dengan tatapan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

.

* * *

.

Sebuah ruangan yang kita ketahui bernama kamar itu terlihat sangat berantakan, mungkin karena ulah seorang _namja_ yang masih berkutat di depan lemari berkas yang berisi dokumen dokumen yang sepertinya penting.

Yaap, _namja_ itu adalah Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat sangat berantakan, mulai dari kamarnya hingga rambut ikalnya yang berwarna hitam itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sibuk bahkan ia sukses membuat 1 lemari itu berantakan tak rapih seperti bentuk semula "_Aishh_ dimana dokumen itu" gerutunya seraya mengecek beberapa map yang tengah dipegangnya.

Sepertinya _namja_ jangkung itu mulai kesal, bagaimana tidak sedari tadi Yongra pergi meninggalkannya untuk menemui sahabatnya itu, dan ia ditinggalkan sendiri diapartemen kecil nan sepi mengingat semua orang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing masing.

_Namja_ jangkung itu membanting map yang tadi dipegangnya dengan kekesalan _level_ tinggi. Menyenderkan tubuh kurusnya pada kaki ranjang bermuatan 2 orang itu, sesekali memijat pelipisnya yang mulai pusing.

Hingga pandangan beralih pada sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang ia yakini adalah barang barang milik dirinya semasa dahulu. Tangannya beranjak mengambil kardus seukuran kotak sepatu yang sepertinya membuatnya sedikit tertarik, membukanya dan melihat lihat kembali apa isi yang ada di dalam kardus tersebut.

Pandangannya menatap isi kardus tersebut, sesekali tersenyum mengingat dirinya yang dulu itu. Hingga pandangannya terfokus pada secarik kertas yang harusnya kusam namun karena ter_laminating_ membuatnya tampak lebih awet masih seperti baru. Ternyata benar melihat barang lama dapat membuat orang tersebut mengingat kenangan lamanya.

_Hello I'm your stalker ^^_

_Gomen nasai, jika aku mengganggu T^T_

_Sedikit teka teki dari ku hehe XD_

_I don't want to be number one in your heart but…?_

_Your stalker_

_**NL **_

Kyuhyun menatap secarik kertas yang membuatnya bingung selama bertahun tahun ini, hingga saat ini, ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan arti surat tersebut. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membuat secarik kertas tersebut. Namun entah kenapa sepertinya jalan pikirannya tak sejalan dengan hatinya.

Masih ia ingat, setelah mendapat kertas tersebut yang entah tak ia ketahui siapa dan dimana saat ini. Saat ia pulang setelah kejadian membuatnya pusing hari itu, tanpa sadar dirinya terhenti di depan tukang foto copy dan me_laminating_kan secarik kertas yang tadi ingin dibuangnya. Tapi malah berakhir _melaminating _surat aneh dari pengirim yang juga misterius.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat "Haah sebenarnya siapa dia? dan apa maksudnya?" gerutunya pada keheningan.

.

* * *

.

'_Cklek'_

Seorang _yeoja_ masuk dengan keadaan yang lumayan lebih baik dari pada beberapa jam sebelumnya. Melepas kedua _heels_ nya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Kedua kakinya melangkah ke dapur kecil apartemennya.

Membuka pintu _coolcase_, mengambil sebuah botol berukuran besar, menuangkan cairan bening itu pada sebuah gelas untuk menghilangkan dahaganya itu. Ternyata menangis dan mengemis itu memebuatnya kehausan.

"Kau sudah pulang" sebuah suara _bass_ mampu mengejutkan Yongra yang sedang meminum air putihnya itu hampir tersedak.

Yongra menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang _namja_ jangkung—suaminya _a.k.a_ Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali rapih dari sebelumnya "_Mwo_? Kau mengagetkanku" jawabnya sementara dan kembali meneguk cairan bening itu.

Kyuhyun menatap sang istri yang masih saja berdiri memebelakanginya "_Aniyo_, bagaimana dengan sahabatmu itu?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran, sepertinya _namja_ ini merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan Yongra pada Sungmin. *Cemburu pada Sungmin atau pada Yongra?

Yongra yang telah selesai dengan _acara pelepas dahaga_ kini menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Baik-baik saja" jawabnya enteng "Yang terpenting adalah kau" lanjutnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

Kyuhyun menatap Yongra bingung "_Wae_?" tanyanya.

Yongra mendengus kesal "Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaanmu kembali hah?" tanyanya dengan sarat kesal yang amat kentara.

Yongra menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya terbisu, membuatnya tertawa kecil "Kau tak perlu khawatir, lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan pinjaman uang dan kau" memberi jeda sejenak, mempersiapkan diri untuk melanjutkan perkataannya "Kau harus membayarnya dengan bekerja padanya nanti" lanjutnya.

"Kalau bekerja kurasa tak masalah, lalu _waeyo_?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih bingung.

Yongra menatap Kyuhyun "ya aku menjaminkanmu, jika aku tak bisa membayar hutang itu" jawabnya enteng walau ada sarat takut dihatinya.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan menaikan satu _oktaf_ _volume_ suaranya "kau … kau menjualku?" lanjutnya.

Yongra terbelalak "_Aniyo_, aku tak sekejam itu Kyu" sanggahnya.

"Lalu apa sebutannya jika seorang istri tega menjaminkan suaminya hanya karena uang?" Kyuhyun kembali bertertiak, mampu membuat Yongra sedikit ciut menatap Kyuhyun seperti monster untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tapi aku tak sekejam itu, lagipula kau juga tak berguna" sanggah Yongra lagi "Kau juga tak bekerja, seharusnya kau berusaha, carilah pekerjaan lagi" teriaknya lagi.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada bidangnya "Aku tak mau" tolaknya acuh.

Yongra terbelalak saat mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun "_Mwo_?" teriaknya.

Masih acuh, bahkan sangat kentara nada dingin di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu "aku tak terima jika kau menjaminkanku, lebih baik—

"Lebih baik apa hah?" Tanya Yongra menuntut

"Lebih baik kita bercerai saja"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Makasih ya yang udah member saran, memberi tahu letak typo bersebaran dan kosakata yang benar kkk hehe

Mian for typo's :D *nyegir kuda

Dan makasih buat **REVIEWER** dan bisakah sider untuk mereview hiks T^T

REVIEWER's makasih semuanya, maaf gabisa nyebut 1 per 1, chap depan aja ne kkk *plak

So review again yaa

**Credit by :**

**Cho Pristi Lee a.k.a Zebri Joy (new penname)**

**Thanks to RnR**

**Don't Forget Leave you review ! hihi**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**YAAKK... hihi**

**Aku berterimakasih banget sama kalian yang menyempatkan untuk membaca dan juga mengreview atau fav or follow terimakasihh :D *mending ada? *moga moga ada kkk**

**Saranghae reviewers :***


	5. Five

Masih acuh, bahkan sangat kentara nada dingin di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu "Aku tak terima jika kau menjaminkanku, lebih baik—

"Lebih baik apa hah?" Tanya Yongra menuntut

"Lebih baik kita bercerai saja"

.

* * *

.

Yongra terbelalak saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Kyuhyun lontarkan—Suaminya menuntutnya cerai. Seketika Yongra menatap Kyuhyun yang masih melipat kedua tangan putih pucat itu, dengan pandangan amat memelas.

Perlahan Yongra berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, mengikis jarak dirinya dengan Kyuhyun "_Oppa-ya.."_ lirihnya yang kini tepat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun "_Oppa-ya_ ka…kau tak bersungguh sungguh bukan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Nampak setetes _liquid_ mencair dari mata cantik _yeoja_ dihadapannya—istrinya selama 4 tahun ini. Sebenarnya terbesit rasa tak tega saat melihat begitu terpuruknya Yongra akan peryataannya yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

Kyuhyun berdehem, seakan tak peduli sedikitpun dengan pertanyaan Yongra tadi "Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi" ujarnya seraya membalikkan tubuh kurusnya itu untuk segera keluar.

'_Hiks_..'

Langkah _namja_ kurus itu terhenti ketika mendengar isak tangis yang ia yakini adalah dari Yongra—calon mantan istrinya. "Berhentilah menangis, tak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Tidurlah, ini sudah terlalu larut. Tak baik untuk tubuhmu yang terlalu rentan sakit" nasihatnya seraya mengarahkan lengannya untuk menarik gagang pintu "Aku pergi" lanjutnya lagi seraya menutup pintu apartemen itu. Meninggalkan Yongra yang kini terduduk seraya menangis sesegukan.

.

* * *

.

**.:.**

**^^Step To Love You^^**

**By :: Zebri JOY ©**

**.**

**Pair :: KyuMin Always**

**.**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun |Lee Sungmin | Kim Yongra**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate :: T+**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake sumpah, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya, tetapi Fic ini real milik saya ^.^v**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**^^Step To Love You^^**

**::**

**.**

Kini _namja_ kurus berkulit pucat itu tengah menatap daun pintu yang baru saja beberapa detik ia tutup. Perlahan tubuh itu merosot, menandakan betapa sakit hatinya dan rapuh tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa Yongra- _yeoja_ sekaligus istrinya yang amat ia cintai menjaminkan dirinya pada orang lain yang bahkan dirinya tak tahu siapa.

Apakah orang itu Sungmin? Sungguh dirinya tidak berharap pada siapa pemilik nama manis itu. Memang ia yakini bahwa Sungmin adalah orang terdekat Yongra setelah dirinya, dan ia yakin bahwa Sungmin adalah orang yang berkecukupan, ani lebih tepatnya lebih dari cukup.

Pasti akan banyak uang yang dimiliki _namja_ cantik itu. Mengingat Sungmin itu masih hidup sendiri, tak dibebankan dengan wanita atau hal semacamnya. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang harus memenuhi keinginan Yongra. Mulai dari, uang bulanan dan sebagainya.

Kyuhyun terduduk murung. Tak dipedulikan beberaa orang yang berjalan dihadapannya dengan tatapan heran. Tapi mengingat sangat tidak memungkinkan jika dirinya tidur disini, yang ada dirinya akan terusir paksa oleh satpam berbadan kekar itu.

Perlahan _namja_ itu mengangkat tubuh ringkihnya berjalan meninggalkan _apartemen_ itu. Ia tidak tahu akan pergi kemana, namun satu nama yang diingatnya. Lee Donghae- sahabatnya sekaligus mantan _bos_nya diperusahan lalu. Ia akan meminta izin pada sahabat ikannya itu, mengingat sifat baik Lee Donghae pasti akan mempersilahkan dirinya tinggal. Namun ia terlalu malas mendengar ocehan Donghae yang selalu mengungkit hubungan keluarganya.

Tak mungkin pula ia tinggal menumpang di _apartemen_ Hyukjae. Dirinya akan semakin gila jika mengingat sifat Hyukjae Memang Hyukjae berbeda dengan Donghae, namja itu pasti tak akan menasihatinya panjang lebar seperti yang Donghae lakukan terhadap dirinya. Namun kelakuan Hyukjae akan sangat membuatnya pusing, karena kebiasaan Hyukjae yang selalu panik.-_-

.

* * *

.

Yongra masih terisak di lantai dingin itu. Kyuhyun-Suaminya meninggalkannya sendiri di _apartemen_ dingin ini mengingat saat ini memasuki musim dingin. Entah dirinya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang ditangisinya.

Sebenarnya _yeoja_ itu tak begitu keberatan dengan gugatan cerai Kyuhyun, mengingat dirinya tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. Karena sepenuhnya hatinya telah terikat oleh seseorang yang bahan tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali.

Tapi entah kenapa dirinya sedih melihat Kyuhyun pergi. Hatinya tidak merasakan sakit, namun rasa terbebani lah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Jika Kyuhyun menuntutnya cerai, secara otomatis maka akan membuatnya terbebani. Apalagi mengingat hutang keluarga yang amat berlimpah dan bertebaran di penjuru manapun. Siapa yang akan membantunya jika bukan Kyuhyun? Sungmin? Dirinya terlalu malu untuk meminta bantuan pada sahabatnya itu.

Bukankah sebelum pernikahan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berjanji akan melindunginya. Tapi apa kata _namja_ itu sekarang? Kyuhyun hanyalah _namja_ brengsek yang tidak bisa menepati janji.

'_Drrrt… Drrrt…'_

Yongra mengalihkan wajahnya guna mencari asal sumber suara, ia yakin ponselnya kini tengah berdering. Dengan langkah gontai dirinya berjalan menuju dapur. Tempat dirinya meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam tas.

"_Yeobseyo_" sapanya pada sang penelpon.

"…"

Yongra terbelalak mendengar suara sang penelpon diseberang sana "Kau?" pekiknya girang.

"…"

Yongra mendengarkan suara sang penelpon dengan seksama "_Naega_ _gwaenchana_, hanya permasalah kecil" jawabnya enteng.

"…"

"Aku menjaminkan suamiku pada Sungmin _oppa_" jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

"..."

"_Ne_ _arasseo_, aku akui bahwa aku gila. dan itu gila karena nya bodoh" pekiknya ketus.

"..."

Perlahan wajahnya mengusut saat mendengar penuturan teman lamanya di sebrang sana "Aku tak mencintainya" jawabnya merajuk, membuat sang penelpon terkikik disana.

"…"

"Aku tak jahat, bukankan aku sudah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun sebelum kami menikah jika aku akan berusaha mencintanya, namun aku tak bisa memaksa perasaanku Jin-_ah_" jawabnya ketus.

"…"

"Mengenai perasaan ku pada dia, sepertinya tak akan terbalas. Kau tahu Jin-_ah_ aku sudah mengenalnya lama bahkan kau mengenal luar dalamnya dibandingkan aku" ujarnya dengan mata mulai sembab kembali "Kurasa dia hanya menganggapku tak lebih dari itu" lanjutnya mulai terisak.

"…" ujar sang penelpon.

"Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti mencintainya Jin-_ah_" pekiknya lagi, Yongra menghela nafas sejenak "Aku…aku terlalu mencintai Sungmin _Oppa_" lanjutnya lirih, seketika tangisan itu pecah.

.

* * *

.

"_Aku…aku terlalu mencintai Sungmin Oppa"_

Kini mata _namja_ itu terbelalak, rasanya sakit, hatinya hancur dan perlahan meneteslah _liquid_ dari kedua mata _hazel_nya. Mendengar kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar sungguh menyakitkan. Istrinya selama 4 tahun ini tak mencintainya ditambah pula dengan pernyataan bahwa Yongra mencintai Sungmin, sahabat istrinya itu. Dan juga ucapan Yongra bahwa menjaminkan dirinya pada Sungmin? Sungmin? Kenapa harus orang itu dari sekian banyak manusia. Kenapa harus nama Sungmin?

Yaap _namja_ itu adalah Kyuhyun. Namun bagaimana bisa _namja_ itu mendengar semua ucapan Yongra dengan sang penelpon. Dirinya berniat kembali untuk mengambil dompet serta ponselnya yang masih tertinggal untuk membayar tumpangan _bus_ yang akan mengantarnya menuju rumah Donghae.

Namun kenyataan menyakitkan menghancurkan hati dan tubuhnya. Sungguh miris hidupmu Cho, bagaimana kau tak menyadari jika istrimu tak menganggapmu ada di hati _yeoja_ itu sedikitpun. Bahkan sepertinya untuk terlintas di hati mulia istrinya itupun tidak memungkinkan.

Sedari tadi Yongra tidak menyadari dirinya yang perlahan masuk, namun belum sempat dirinya mencapai pintu kamar. Dirinya tertohok dengan ucapan Yongra, ia mendengar ucapan _yeoja_ itu dari awal hingga saat ini. Perlahan dirinya membalikkan tubuhnya yang semakin ringkih itu, keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan mungkin. Berharap Yongra tak menyadari kehadiran dirinya. Biarkan dirinya meresapi hati hancurnya itu sendiri.

.

* * *

.

"Haah…."

Sungmin menghela nafas berat, sembari menaruh kembali cangkir berisi teh hijau itu di meja nakas samping ranjang tidurnya. Kepalanya pusing, pikirannya berputar putar. Dirinya bingung dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat dan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ingin dirinya bercerita keluh kesahnya pada Sungjin, namun kini Sungjin tengah pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di rumah mewah itu. Dan lagi adiknya yang lain terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau, ia terlalu malas mendengar nasihat sang adiknya yang pasti akan menjelek jelekkan sahabat kecilnya—Yongra.

Entahlah ia sedikit bingung dengan adiknya itu (bukan Sungjin) mengapa ia terlalu membenci Yongra, ia tahu bahwa adik angkatnya itu tak terlalu akrab dengan sahabatnya, berbeda dengan dirinya dan Sungjin yang bahkan sangat akrab layaknya surat dengan prangko.

Ia tidak ingin menuruti keinginan Yongra namun apa daya dirinya ingin membantu sahabatnya itu yang tengah dalam masa sulit. Tapi Sungmin hanya ingin membantu, tidak ada maksud lain. Ia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun salah paham akan dirinya dengan Yongra. Apalagi mengingat Kyuhyun agak ketus akan dirinya.

Apakah ia kurang manis? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan keketusan Kyuhyun? Baru kali ini Sungmin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dan tak berbuah baik sama sekali. Sungmin berharap dirinya bisa kenal lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan dengan cara Yongra.

Ia tak setuju sama sekali dengan penjaminan Yongra akan Kyuhyun. Tidakkah Yongra memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun? Tidakkah Kyuhyun merasa tersakiti? Bahkan dirinya akan merasa tersakiti jika menjadi jaminan seperti yang Kyuhyun alami, memangnya dirinya barang?.

Baiklah sepertinya yang harus Sungmin lakukan saat ini adalah menolak permintaan jaminan Yongra. Ia tidak mau menjadi penengah diantara 2 _sejoli_ yang saling mencintai itu. Tidak, Sungmin tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan orang.

Namun bukan menolak dalam artian tidak memberikan pinjaman, dirinya akan meminta Yongra untuk menerima uang pemberiannya, dan tak perlu memikirkan apa cara membayar. Baiklah sepertinya itu yang akan ia lakukan, sedikit memaksa demi kebaikkan sepertinya tak apa.

Sungmin kembali menyesap aroma teh yang menguar dari cangkir itu dan meminumnya cairang kental itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Sedikit membuatnya tenang.

'_Drrrt…Drrrt….'_

Suara dering ponsel yang terdapat di meja nakasnya membuatnya harus rela menaruh kembali cangkir teh itu demi menerima panggilan.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya "no name?" ujarnya bingung.

"_Yeobseyo_?" sapanya lemah lembut.

"…"

Mata Sungmin terbelalak "Kyu…Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" ujarnya tergagap.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haah entah kenapa saya lagi lancar banget ama FF ini. Tiba tiba cling... dan munculah ide untuk melanjutkan kembali hhhffftt...

hffft walau sebenarnya miris juga sih liat tanggapan reader semua yang menurun. kenapa review nya nurun? T^T. ayodong naik lagi, hai para siders bangkitlah ayo review review ayo review review *maklum efek hari kesaktian pancasila *plak.

Dan tetap dengan segenap rasa senang yang lagi mendera hati saya, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak banyak terimakasih entah dalam bahasa apapun pokonya trimakasih dahh... buat para reader maupun sider tapi sider bisakah kalian tobat dan mereview ff ku -_-*plak pemaksaan.

Dan maaf for **typo** dan juga saya belum sempat membalas pertanyaan kalian semua, semoga dengan hadirnya chap 5 ini, sedikit dari sekian banyak pertanyaan kalian semua bisa terjawab *amien.

Dan saya juga sedih ama kesel dengan acara lomba memplagiat ff itu... apaan coba ihh iuh bangay...

Dan lebih baik saya tahan saja, diam lebih baik. Gak banyak ngoceh dan gausah ngeluari suara *plak

saya mau hiatus ahhh mengingat ini sudah memasuki pertengahan semester, apalagi sekolah saya ngejreng banget hfffttt... tapi saya masih galau *plak *abaikan saja ya readerku..

**Hug And Chu :***

1307, minnie kyumin, deviyanti137, bunnyblackflk136, ChoLee KyuMinie (1,2,3,4), JoyELF, ayyu annisa1, Vincent Brianna Cho, sitapumpkinelf, Cho Na Na, Fishy kece, sissy, winecouple, Ria, Yuuhee, pumpkinsparkyumin, cho hyo woon, epildedo, Minhyunni1318, olive1315, sitapumpkinelf, Vincent Birania Cho, Fishy kece, deviyanti137, Minhyunni1318, KobayashiAde, Cho Na Na, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, abilhikmah, Yuuhee, minnie kyumin, olive1315, winecouple137, farla23, imsml, bunnyblackflk136, kittymee, Ria, sissy, Guest, kim hyomin, satry fadia, Adekyumin joyer, kyumin, winecouple, KMSelalu, joyerlovely137, kinderJOY, joyerlovely137, pumpkinsparkyumin, sitara1083, cho hyo woon, lenyclouds.

ada yang berulang ulang karena ini juga say thanks dari chap 3 ya teman teman. :D

aku tak berarti tanpa kalian semua :D

**REVIEW JUSEYO?**

***saranghae***


	6. Six

Seorang _namja_ berkulit pucat tengah menyesap _green_ _tea_ kesukaannya dengan pandangan mata penuh kekosongan. Yap dirinya tengah berada disebuah _café_ dekat apartemennya. Dirinya berfikir mungkin secangkir _green_ _tea_ akan membuatnya lebih tenang. Namun –

'_Aku…aku terlalu mencintai Sungmin Oppa_'

Sebuah kalimat yang terucap dari bibir istrinya itu selalu terngiaang, membuatnya gagal mencapai ketenangan, hanya ada rasa kecewa dibenaknya. Sebenarnya dirinya tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kalau sang istri tak mencintai dirinya, bukankah dirinya sudah tahu apa resiko yang akan dihadapinya jika menikah dengan Yongra. Mungkin benar, memang dirinya saja yang bodoh. Karena terlalu mencintai sesosok yeoja yang bahkan tak pernah menganggap perasaannya benar benar nyata. Miris sekali hidupmu Cho.

Dan lagi, Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sungmin diantara sekian banyaknya manusia? Sebenarnya siapa Sungmin itu? Kenapa ia terlihat sangat berkuasa? Kenapa manusia bernama Sungmin itu menguasai apapun, mulai dari faras cantik nan manis dan juga hati istrinya? Sangat berbanding dengan dirinya—calon mantan suami.

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang istri, dirinya selalu mencoba untuk berdoa. Menghadap sang pencipta agar diberi ketabahan dan kelancaran dalam rumah tangganya yang cukup rumit ini. Tetapi seakan Tuhan tak merestuinya, sehingga membuatnya menyerah ditengah waktu. Yap benar Cho, mungkin sekarang adalah waktumu untuk menyerah.

**.:.**

**^^Step To Love You^^**

**By :: Zebri JOY ©**

**.**

**Pair :: KyuMin Always**

**.**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun |Lee Sungmin | Kim Yongra**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate :: T+**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake sumpah, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya, tetapi Fic ini real milik saya ^.^v**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**^^Step To Love You^^**

**::**

**.**

Sungmin kini tengah berkutat di depan cermin yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh mungil nan sexy itu. Dirinya mempunyai janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Orang itu adalah Kyuhyun—suami Yongra.

Sebenarnya dirinya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun bicarakan padanya. Mengapa suami Yongra itu mengajaknya bertemu di _Kona_ _Beans_ pada malam hari yang tengah memasuki musim dingin?

Ingin dirinya menolak, mengingat namja itu sedikit ketus padanya dan juga ia takut bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui apa yang direncanakan Yongra demi meminjam uang padanya. Dirinya takut bahwa Kyuhyun akan berprasangka buruk padanya. Namun mendengar sarat sedih Kyuhyun saat di telepon tadi dengan suara berat itu membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menolak.

.

* * *

.

Kini Sungmin sudah siap sepenuhnya, pakaian tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan juga jangan lupakan mantel berbulu berwana krem sebagai pelengkap. Dirinya berencana untuk pergi menaiki bus, entahlah mungkin karena faktor sekian lama tinggal di _Jepang_ membuatnya ingin terus merasakan tranportasi di negri kelahirannya ini.

Sungmin menarik gagang pintu rumah mewah keluarganya itu, Dirinya mengerutkan kening melihat sekeliling yang halaman rumahnya nampak telah tertutupi oleh salju lebat nan putih dan dingin itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat "Haah… Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan mobil pribadi" ujarnya kecewa seraya menutup kembali pintu megah itu untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

.

* * *

.

'Kringg…'

Seorang _namja_ mungil berpakaian tebal tengah berdiri diambang pintu, Matanya mengarah ke penjuru café guna mencari orang yang sedang menunggunya. Dan _gotcha_, ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang lengkap dengan kacamata _minus_ yang tergantung di kedua telinga _namja_ itu.

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri _namja_ kurus yang masih saja melamun. Bahkan _namja_ itu tak menyadari kehadirannya yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan _namja_ itu.

Sungmin berdehem "Eh.. Kyuhyun-_ssi_" sapanya gugup seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya guna menyadarkan Kyuhyun akan kehadirannya sejak beberapa detik lalu.

Seketika itu pula Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Kini _namja_ tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang masih saja terus berdiri.

"Duduklah Sungmin-_ssi_" tukasnya dingin sekaligus datar, membuat _namja_ manis itu sedikit takut dan gugup.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi dihadapan meja Kyuhyun, mereka duduk dan saling berhadapan. Sungmin berdehem guna menghilangkan kegugupannya dan juga jantungnya yang kian berdetak kencang tak terkendali seakan ingin melompat keluar dari tubuh mungil miliknya.

Kyuhyun kembali menyesap _green_ _tea_ miliknya "Baiklah langsung ke inti permasalahan, sepertinya kau tak punya banyak waktu untuk menemuiku Sungmin-ssi" ujarnya datar, mendengar perkataan _namja_ tampan itu membuat Sungmin mendelik kesal.

Sungmin menatap _namja_ dihadapannya mengintimidasi, ia tak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun lontarkan. Sungmin berdehem "Baiklah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengar apa yang ingin kau katakan" jawabnya seraya menatap _namja_ dihadapannya yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah penuh seringai, meski begitu, dapat kalian lihat sangat kentara sekali luka dalam yang sepertinya sangat sulit disembuhkan dari kedua onyx kelam itu.

"Aku menyetujui apa yang istriku jaminkan padamu" ujarnya tersenyum, mendengar itu membuat Sungmin membelalakan mata tak percaya "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu" lanjutnya 'Yap benar Kyu ini yang harus kau lakukan, dengan begitu kau dapat membatasi hubungan Sungmin dengan Yongra' batinnya meyakinkan tekad yang tampak belum sepenuhanya bulat.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_ apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris "Ini adalah jalan terbaik Sungmin-_ssi, _dan bukankahini yang kau inginkan?" jawabnya dengan pandangan kosong.

.

* * *

.

Keduanya kini tengah dilanda kecanggungan yang amat kentara. _Namja_ manis dan _namja_ tampan itu tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun setelah perbincangan mereka sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Hingga tiba saat dimana Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya, hendak pamit pada Sungmin untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu dan menenangkan pikirannya kembali. Kyuhyun berdehem "Sepertinya perbincangan kita cukup sampai disini Sungmin-_ssi_, aku harus pergi" ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Kuharap, permainan yang kau buat ini akan berjalan dengan baik Sungmin-ssi" tukas _namja_ tampan itu bersiap melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin guna menuju kasir untuk membayar pesanannya. Namun tertahan kala lengan kanannya di genggam oleh seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Sungmin pelakunya.

'Deg'

"Tunggu Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar Sungmin masih menahan lengan itu. Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mengangkat wajah manisnya guna menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa maksud perkataamu Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanyanya menuntut.

Kyuhyun berdecak, menampilkan seringai di wajah tampannya itu "Bukankah kau tahu jawabannya Sungmin-_ssi_" tukasnya membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

Perlahan genggaman tangannya melonggar, perlahan-pun lengan Kyuhyun terlepas dari jangkauan tangan putih Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Sungmin kembali menunduk, menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin guna menenangkan hatinya yang kini tengah gelisah "Anda salah paham Kyuhyun-ssi" tukasnya lirih, namun masih dapat didengar oleh _namja_ jangkung itu.

.

* * *

.

"Semuanya 12.000 won tuan" ujar sang administrasi pada Kyuhyun. Mendengar penuturan itu pun Kyuhyun segera mengambil dompetnya. Namu sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak kala mengingat bahwa dompetnya masih tertinggal diapartemennya.

Seketika keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis putih _namja_ tampan itu mengaliri setiap jengkal wajah tampan nan sempurna itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ia tidak ingin terpaksa mencuci piring hingga tengah malam. Sebuah nama terlintas dipikirannya.

Donghae? Yap ia harus menghubungi Donghae untuk menolongnya. Tapi, kali ini ia merutuki otaknya yang terbilang jenius itu. Dirinya juga lupa membawa ponsel. Sungmin? Lalu bagaimana dengan seseorang pemilik nama tersebut?

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah meja tempat pertemuannya pada Sungmin beberapa menit lalu. Dirinya menghela nafas kesal, ia tak mendapati sosok mungil itu disana. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah kembali mengingat ini sudah sangat larut malam dan juga jangan lupa perkataannya yang pasti menyakiti hati _namja_ mungil itu.

Dirinya melengos kecewa.

.

* * *

.

"Ini" sebuah suara mengintrupsi helaan nafas kecewa Kyuhyun beserta sang kasir. Dengan anggun serta senyum terpampang diwajah sang kasir itu menerima selembar won bernilai 100.000 untuk membayar pesanan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap pada siapa pemilik 1 lembar won itu. Ia kenal suara ini, sangat mengenalnya. Matanya terbelalak mendapati Sungmin tengah tersenyum manis membuat _namja_ itu terlihat semakin cantik.

'kau sungguh mulia Sungmin-ssi, tak heran jika Yongra mencintaimu' batin Kyuhyun kala melihat senyum manis itu. Padahal dirinya telah menyakiti Sungmin. Namun kenapa Sungmin masih mau menolongnya.

.

* * *

.

"_Gomawo_ Sungmin-ssi"

Sungmin menoleh kepada pemilik suara, dirinya tersenyum kala melihat Kyuhyun menunduk- mungkin _namja_ disampingnya ini tengah dilanda kegugupan.

"_Cheonmaneyo_" tukasnya senang. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. Dirinya bingung mengapa ada orang seceria dan sebaik hati seperti Sungmin. Mungkin pikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa manusia berhati malaikat hanya ada dalam dongeng harus ia hapus. Karena dirinya telah menemukan manusia berhati malaikat itu- yang tengah disampingnya berjalan bersamanya.

"Ehm sepertinya cukup sampai disini Sungmin-_ssi_" ujar Kyuhyun. Yap mereka sudah berada di luar _cafe_.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu, kebetulan aku membawa mobil Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau bisa menyetir bukan?" tukas Sungmin.

"Eh sepertinya tak perlu Sungmin-ssi, _apartemen_ku cukup dekat Sungmin-ssi" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung, senyum yang justru membuat raut wajahnya terlihat lucu.

Sungmin terkikik pelan saat melihat air muka Kyuhyun saat ini "Ehm…_jeongmal_?" tanya Sungmin seraya memiringkan wajahnya "Jika dilihat dari raut wajahmu, sepertinya kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Apakah kalian sedang bertengkar?" tukas Sungmin curiga.

Kyuhyun terdiam, bukan..ia terdiam bukan karena pertanyaan yang baru saja Sungmin lontarkan. Namun ia terdiam karena terkesiap dengan perilaku Sungmin yang sedang memiringkan wajahnya. Bibir itu, bibir bershape M yang terlihat memanggilanya dan juga kedua foxy eyes ditambah dengan wajah manis nan putih. Sepertinya sangat familiar.

Sungmin bingung pada namja dihadapannya yang bukan menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya menatapnya intens. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_" panggilnya guna menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya itu.

Bukannya tersadar, Kyuhyun justru semakin menatapnya intens "Sungmin-_ssi_ apakah sebelumnya kitra pernah bertemu?" tanyanya menuntut membuat Sungmin terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hai aku datang membawa chap 6 STLY ini hehe. Maaf telat dan juga update selalu pendek belakangan ini hehe. Gapapalah yaa yang penting update ini *plak

aku nyadar kok kalo chap ini juga pendek hehe telat update lagi maaf yaa semua :D maaf untuk **typo** juga

maaf ya aku selalu menunda Kyumin moment hehe aku hanya mengikuti alur takutnya nanti malah berantakan *sekarang aja udah berantakan -_-. nah sekarang udah ada sedikit Kyumin moment tuh silahkan atuh di hayati

hehe maaf juga kalo alurnya kelambatan untuk chap depan akan aku usahakan lebih baik :D. aku ga tau mau ngomong apa.

Oh ya lebih baik promote aja deh hehe, jangan lupa yaa kunjungi FF terbaruku yang berjudul** 'Love With Amnesia**' insyaallah update sore nanti dan insyaallah ceritanya seru hehe :D

Oke langsung aja ...

**Hug and Chu :***

abilhikmah, Lili Sarang Kyumin, deviyanti137, pumpkinsparkyumin, ayyuannisa1, Maximumelf, Cho Na Na, Fishy kece, minnie kyumin, sitara1083, Minhyunni1318, olive1315, sitapumpkinelf, bunnyblackflk136, sissy, Guest, winecouple, Yuuhee, zaAra evilkyu, joyerlovely137, kinderJOY, fpga, JOYko, KMSelalu, Ria 2x, lenyclouds, Adekyumin joyer, epildedo, Guest2, Cho Miku, Chi hyo Woon.

dan siders semua :D

**Think To Review?**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^.^**


End file.
